Naruto TCG: CBTDCoils of the Snake
by Colossal Fighter GX
Summary: Naruto and Squad 7 compete in a special Shinobi tournament, where teame pit against each other to rise to the rank of "Chunin".
1. The Story Thus Far

Let's put is simply: I do not own Naruto or the card game.

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

**Long ago, at the dawn of the ninja world, **

**there was a powerful sage known as Rokudo Sennin.**

**He not only invented ninjutsu, but able to develop it into a peculiar card game.**

**But this game erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world.**

**That is until the sage is forced to seal the magic away, imprisoning it within nine magical cards.**

**Now, in the present era, a twelve-year-old boy named Naruto Uzumaki **

**Discovered the sacred "Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit" card. Infused with this driving incredible force, fate has chosen him to save the world from a dark and terrible force, which has revived from it's imprisonment for 8000 years.**

**The story thus far…**

When Naruto and Squad 7 went on their first mission to shadow a construction worker, they were confronted by Zabuza and Haku, who were hired by Gato, a crime boss who wants to get rid of Tazuna, the man whose bridge he is building is interfering with the trade route Gato uses to ship illegal good from place to place. Kakashi confronts Zabuza, who took a lot of effort to defeat. Later, Sasuke battles Haku. Sasuke makes a brave attack, but to no avail as his defeat shifted him to the Shadow Realm. In his place Naruto challenges Haku to rescue his friend. When push came to shove he summoned the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit. As soon as Haku revealed his identity, Naruto lost the courage to go on. That's when the spirit of the fox came to surface, pushing Naruto to keep his vow: to be the greatest duelist in his village, even if it means condemeding Haku. When Haku sees that Zabuza is about to be defeated by Kakashi, He moves in and takes the hit for him. When Zabuza is about to make his move, Gato appears to reveal that he never intended on paying Zabuza. After a few inspirational words from Naruto, Zabuza makes one last move: by annihilating Gato with a Sacrificial card. After that intense battle, Squad 7 Goes back to the Leaf Village.

Now Naruto and his squad are facing a new challenge: the Chunin Battle Tournament, where teams compete to be come a Chunin: a higher ranked ninja. Amongst the tournament, a mysterious threat enters as an opportunity to destroy the Leaf Village. Can Naruto defeat this evil? Only fate will tell when the village is wrapped around the…

**COILS OF THE SNAKE.**

**Please review**


	2. Haruka Kanata

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 2:**

Haruka Kanata

It's been a few days after Naruto's last mission. He wakes up, eats breakfast, and heads out to meet the others. "Alright!! I'm gonna kick butt on today's mission!! Mach 5!!!"

Naruto's tenant, the fox sage appears beside Naruto, although no one can see him except Naruto. 'Remember, Naruto,' the sage says, 'missions are always fun and games.'

"Yeah, whatever."

Sasuke and Sakura are waiting on the bridge for their daily missions. "Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto calls out. When Naruto and Sasuke see each other, the tension between them mounts. Both turns from each other when the made eye contact. 'Good grief! Not again.' Sakura thought, 'They've been like this ever since we got back from the land of waves. Uhhh! It's like being stuck with a couple of children.' That's when her 'Inner Sakura' echoen in her mind: 'Cha! Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei, or you've had it!!' Kakashi shows up late as usual, 3 hours late as usual. "Hey, guys. Good morning. Sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"Stop lying with that straight face!" Sakura shouts, "Give it a rest."

Naruto stomps towards his teacher. "Kakashi Sensei! Lately all of our missions have been too easy! I want a more, you know, tougher one, where _I_ can shine! That follows my nindo! And my heart like…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi interrupts. "I pretty much know what you're gonna say."

a handful of missions consisting mainly of errands and household chores. Naruto is very focused on beating Sasuke throughout each task and ends up messing up most of his chores. He not only de-weeds a woman's garden, but removes her herbs as well. He almost gets pulled over a waterfall until Sasuke saves him. And his dog walks him instead of the other way around. Kakashi senses that today is an off day for teamwork and sends the three home. "Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" Kakashi sighs.

"That's right!" Naruto shouts at Sasuke, "Our teamwork's all messed up and it's all because of you, Sasuke! You think you're better than everyone else?!"

"Not everyone. Just you. Face it: I'm better and stronger than you. It's a fact...unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong! " Sasuke responds.

With that, Sasuke heads home by himself. Sakura runs after him. "Hey, Sasuke," Sakura say when she finally catches up, "why don't we...well...Let's do something more personal! You know, to improve our teamwork and all!"

"I swear, you're just as bad as Naruto." Sasuke says " Instead of flirting, why don't you work on your jutsu and make the team stronger? Let's face it; you're actually worse than Naruto."

This pretty much crushes Sakura as she realizes that she's done the worst of the three. 'He's right.' She thought, 'In every mission, in every mission, I do the least…"

"Forget about him, Sakura!" Naruto calls out to her, "You can train with me! And Kakashi Sensei can…" before Naruto can fully turn his head, Kakashi was already gone. "Huh? Sensei disappeared! Is he giving us some alone time?!...oh well, I'm not gonna lose to Sasuke! Time to train!" As he walks away, A small box masquerading as a rock moves its way to Naruto. It only stoppen when Naruto turns around to look at it, and moves when he turns back around. "Fake rocks? What's up with that?!" Naruto says, "Naruto starts running, with the giant rock following him until he comes to a stop. "That's the worst disguise of all time, there's no such thing as square rocks!" The box explodes revealing Konohamaru and two other kids.

"Oh, it's you. What's with the goggles anyway?"

"What does it look like?" Konohamaru says, "I'm copying the old you!"

One of the kids, a girl named Moegi, walks up to Naruto. "Leader," she says, "are you available?"

"No, I'm training." Says Naruto.

"What!?" Konohamaru shouts, "But you promised to play ninja with us!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

That's when Sakura came into the picture. "Um, why would a ninja _play_ ninja?" she mumbles.

All four look at her "Hey Naruto," Konohamaru says, "is that your girlfriend?"

"Heh, I guess your right…"

"WRONG!!!" Sakura comes up and punches Naruto in the face. She is totally pissed off. Naruto crashes into a wooden fence. Konohamaru and company ran to help him. "I don't even think she's human!" he says, "Did you see how wide her forehead is?" Now Sakura is really, really pissed off and about to take out her anger on the kids too. As Sakura chases the kids, they run into two mysterious ninjas. An evil looking male ninja picks Konohamaru up and threatens him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS

Next time: The Tournament Begins

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who are reading this chapter, I want you to enter the Naruto TCG: design a tailed beast card contest. All you have to do is send me a message via my homepage of one of the tailed beast's names, symbol, characteristics, entrance cost, hand cost, combat attribute, healthy status, and injured status. This contest is now open to all readers whether you have a login pass or not. 9 lucky winners will have a chance to be on my next fanfiction and have your designed card entered on Naruto TCG. Remember, many will enter, only 9 will win. The contest expiration date has now been stretched to December 1. You must email your entry then. If you have any problems of what the Naruto CCG is, just go to google, and type natuto ccg singles. Please review.

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


	3. The Tournament Begins

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"Hey Naruto," Konohamaru says, "is that your girlfriend?"

"Heh, I guess your right…"

"WRONG!!!" Sakura comes up and punches Naruto in the face. She is totally pissed off. Naruto crashes into a wooden fence. Konohamaru and company ran to help him. "I don't even think she's human!" he says, "Did you see how wide her forehead is?" Now Sakura is really, really pissed off and about to take out her anger on the kids too. As Sakura chases the kids, they run into two mysterious ninjas. An evil looking male ninja picks Konohamaru up and threatens him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 3:**

**The tournament Begins**

"All right, thanks for the report, Kakashi-sensei. How's Naruto doing?" Iruka says. He is filling reports with Kakashi at the academy. "Is he getting along ok with the other students?"

"Hmm? Uh, well, little by little..."

"Things have been so busy around here. I haven't seen him since he got back from the mission to the Land of Waves. I'm a little worried about him."

"You know, Sasuke is also in our group. Naruto sees him as a rival, which puts a constant strain on the group, but it also pushes Naruto to excel, so he's making amazing progress. One day, his skills might be so strong they'll match the person he respects most in the world: you."

"You don't say?!"

Meanwhile…

"That really hurts you know." The hooded ninja said.

"Hey, you jerk!" Naruto shouts, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

The hooded ninja looks at Naruto and spots his headband. 'Hm, he's definitely a leaf genin.' He thought.

Naruto attacks the ninja holding Konohamaru, but he uses a technique to knock Naruto back. "Hmph. You leaf village genin really are pathetic."

Sakura spots the ninja's headband and realizes that his insignia is different. 'He's definitely a foreigner. What are they doing here?"

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's tower, all jonin and chunin are in a meeting in his throne room. You've been assembled for one reason." The Hokage says "It should be oblious by the members here. One week from now, on July 1, the Chunin Battle tournament will commence.

Meanwhile…

"Hey! If you don't let go of Konohamaru right now you're gonna be sorry!" Naruto recovered. Sakura stops him by putting him in a head lock.

"You sure are an annoying one, aren't you?" the hooded one said, "Basically, I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude… makes me sick. Maybe after this one I'll just take care of you." He starts to hit the kid, a small pebble hits him on the head, releasing Konohamaru. It was thrown by Sasuke, residing on a tree branch.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage Tower…

"Now," says the Hokage, "first we'll hear from those who are watching the new genin, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, are there any genin that you would like to enter into the tournament selection exam? I don't have to tell you, but after a genin has properly completed at least 8 missions, they may take the exam and enter the tournament if nominated by their sensei. Now, starting with Kakashi…" The three said jonin approached to the front.

Kakashi steps forward, "Under the name of your truly, I nominate Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha to the selection exam."

Then Kurenai, "Under the name of your truly, I nominate Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame to the selection exam."

And finally Azuma, "Under the name of your truly, I nominate Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi to the selection exam."

'Hmm,' the Hokage thought, "how rare."

"Hold on! Just a minute!" Iruka interrupted, "With all respect, the nine names that were just given were all my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities. They all show great promise, but it's too soon. They need more experience before they are tested. If they try now, they're sure to fail the exam!"

"When I became a Chuunin, I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi said.

"Naruto is nothing like you!!! Are you trying to destroy them?"

"Well, they're always complaining about not being challenged enough. Maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson. A little pain is good."

"Wha-what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing fatal, of course, but seriously, Iruka, relax. I understand how you feel, and know it's personal, but..."

Kurenai steped in. "Alright, Kakahsi, you've said enough."

No, Kurenai! Iruka needs to hear this! I know this is hard but, they are no longer your students; they're mine!"

Meanwhile…

"Another one who ticks me off." The hooded one said to himself.

"Get lost." Sasuke says.

"Hmph. Why don't you get down here? I just hate show-offs like you the most." The shinobi unleashes a his shinobi shield and converted into duel mode.

"Kankuro, stop." Another ninja appeared upside-down a tree branch. "You're an embarassment to our village, Kankuro. Have you forgotten why we came all the way here?"

"I know. I mean, they challenged us. They started the whole thing, really. See, here's what happened..."

"Shut up...or I'll kill you!" that really shut Kankuro up.

Sasuke was surprised at how quiet this new person is. "No mere genin can approach this quietly. That's the level of a jonin."

"Sorry, guys," the ninja said as the teleported to the other two foreigners, "it looks like we got here too early, but we didn't come here to play around."

"Wait!" Sakura intervened. "You're ninja from the Hidden Sand Village! You may be allied with the Leaf, but it's forbidden for shinobi to enter each other's village without permission. What's your reason? Depending on that, we may not let you go…"

"Heh, talk about clueless." The second shinobi is a girl named Temari. She holds up a piece of paper. "We have our pass permits. Don't you know anything? At least you're right about one thing: we're genin for from the Hidden Sand Village. We've come to your village to take the tournament selection exam."

Naruto quickly turns to Temari. "Tournament selection exam? I've never heard of any tournament selection exam, believe it!"

"Oh, I believe it. You obviously have no clue. Okay, a tournament selection exam is where genin from neighboring villages assemble to take an qualification exam for the main purpose of being there: to compete in the Chunin Battle Tournament."

"Why do we take it together?"

"The purpose is to improve relations between the allies and to raise not only the shinobi level, but also the duelist level. But each land likes to maintain a power balance and…"

Temari stopped to realize that Naruto wasn't paying attention and was talking to someone else. "Hey Konohamaru!" he said, "Ya think I should enter this tournament thing?!"

"Wha… you idiot!" she yells. "When you ask a question, you're supposed to listen until the end!"

Sasuke jumps off the tree. "Hey! You! Identify yourself!" he said.

Temari blushes, "You mean me?"

"No, him. The guy with the gourd on his back."

The person stares at Sasuke with a blank face. "My name is Gaara of the Desert, and I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto joins in. "Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?"

Gaara just stares at Naruto. "I couldn't care less." At that, he and his friends walked away.

Meanwhile, three dark figures stand on the same tree listening to their conversation.

The first one starts, "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, nothing serious," the second answered, "but that black haired kid, and the one with the gourd… let's keep an eye on them."

Meanwhile, in a far away forest, three more genin are training…

"Hey, did you hear? For the first time in 5 years, there are going to be rookies in the tournament selection exam."

"No way! It's probably some stubborn jonins in competition or something."

"No the story is that three of them are students of that Kakashi person."

"Hm, sounds interesting." One genin throws a kunai at the other… and hit a bulls-eye just over his head.

"But in the end… you have to feel sorry for them."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS

Next time: Sasuke vs Lee

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who are reading this chapter, I want you to enter the Naruto TCG: design a tailed beast card contest. All you have to do is send me a message via my homepage of one of the tailed beast's names, symbol, characteristics, entrance cost, hand cost, combat attribute, healthy status, and injured status. This contest is now open to all readers whether you have a login pass or not. 9 lucky winners will have a chance to be on my next fanfiction and have your designed card entered on Naruto TCG. Remember, many will enter; only 9 will win. The contest expiration date has now been stretched to December 1. You must email your entry then. If you have any problems of what the Naruto CCG is, just go to google, and type natuto ccg singles. Please review.


	4. Selection

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"Hey, did you hear? For the first time in 5 years, there are going to be rookies in the tournament selection exam."

"No way! It's probably some stubborn jonins in competition or something."

"No the story is that three of them are students of that Kakashi person."

"Hm, sounds interesting." One genin throws a kunai at the other… and hit a bulls-eye just over his head.

"But in the end… you have to feel sorry for them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 4:**

**Selection**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stand on the short bridge waiting for Kakashi.

"Argh!!! Why? Why? Why? I'ts always the same!" Sakura shouts."_He_ sets the time, then we have to wait hours for him!"

"It's not fair!" Naruto says.

"What about my feelings? I rushed here so fast, I didn't even have time to blow-dry my hair!"

"And I didn't even have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!"

"You, uh... didn't? That's really disgusting, Naruto."

"First thing in the morning and they're already driving me nuts." Sasuke thought.

Kakashi arrives, late as usual. "Guess what, I've nominated you guys for the tournament selection exam." He gives everyone an exam permit. "This is all voluntary; it's up to each of you. If any of you don't feel ready, you can wait till next year."

"ALL RIGHT!!! Kakashi-sensei, you rock!" Naruto jumps onto Kakashi.

"Hey! Don't slobber on my vest! Anyway, those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. That is all." Kakashi disappears.

The next day, Naruto meets Sasuke and Sakura in front of the academy. "Hey, Sakura!" he calls out.

Inside, a boy in a green jumpsuit is getting beaten up, and he is taking it pretty badly.

"Hah! You plan to take the selection exam with that?! You should quit right now!" one of them taunts.

"Yeah, you're just a little kid!" the other said.

A girl stepped forward to defend him, but to no avail.

"Listen. This is for the best. The Chunin Battle Tournament isn't easy… even we've failed 3 times straight. And chunin often become captains of military squads. The failure of a mission is the death of a comrade. That's the captain's responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can even pass? We're thinning out those failures. What's wrong with that?"

"I agree," Sasuke steps forward. "but you'll let us pass. And by the way, drop this genjutsu. I'm going to the 3rd floor."

The bullies were surprised. "So you noticed the Genjustu, huh?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Go ahead, tell them Sakura. I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did."

Sakura looked up. "Huh?"

Sasuke confronts them, praising Sakura's analyzing skills and illusionary technique know-how, in the process. "You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad; you must have seen this coming a mile away."

"I must have… because this is the second floor."

"Hmph." The bully said. "Not bad… but all you did was see right through it!"

The main bully and Sasuke go at it, but both of their advancing ankles were stopped by the fallen person, stopping their attacks their attacks.

"Lee, what happened to our plan?" one of the Lee's partners is a person named Negi Hyuga. "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

Just then Lee spots Sakura and blushes. It appears he's taking a liking to her. He walks up to her. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?" he said. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

"Definitely...not."

"Why?"

"Because you're a weirdo!"

Negi starts to notice Sasuke and walks up to him. "Hey, you. Over here! What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your _own_ name before you ask someone else's."

"Hey, you're a rookie, right? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"Hey, Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura calls out, "Let's go to the exam room!"

Lee watches as the three walk away.

"C'mon, Lee!" Lee's other partner is a girl named Tenten. "What are you waiting for?"

"You guys go ahead. There is something I would like to do."

Lee then spots squad 7 from the balcony. "Hello!" All three look up to their messanger. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel? Right now?" Sasuke answers.

Lee leaps up from the balcony and lands gracefully onto the floor.

"My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name, you introduce yourself, right?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced. "So you know?"

Lee equips himself with a shinobi shield and converted it into duel mode. "I want to test my deck against the offspring of the Uchiha clan. Plus… "

At that moment, Lee winked at Sakura. Rock Lee is not only interested in seeing how his skills match up against a descendant of the Uchiha clan, but he also has a mad crush on Sakura…

"Ahh! Those eyebrows can't be real! No!" …much to her dismay. "Your hair style is horrible too, and those eyebrows are so bushy! You're such a weirdo!"

"You are an angel, sent from heaven!" Lee blows a few kisses to her, which she dodged as if they were dodge balls. After many misses Sakura lie on the floor tired.

"Hey! Keep your creepy little valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life there!"

"You do not have to be so negative Sakura."

Sasuke Uchiha is up to the challenge. He takes out his shinobi shield and puts it on. "Hmph, challenging me knowing the Uchiha name… frankly, your're a fool. You're about to learn what this name means… Bushy Brows."

"Yeah, right." Lee puts on his shield as well. 'I am lucky to already get to face the #1 Rookie. I will prove myself, Sensei.'

At that moment Naruto steps in. "Hold it!" he said, "I get him first. This weirdo is mine!"

"No thank you." Lee said. "My battle is with Uchiha."

"Sasuke, don't duel him." Sakura said. "We only have 30 minutes until the meeting."

"I'll be done in 5. Alright, Lee. Whoever gains 3 battle rewards wins this duel."

"You are on!"

Both players converted their shields to duel mode. Both duelists draw 6 cards from their decks.

"DUEL!!!"

"The first move is mine! (7)." Lee says. "I will play Tortoise Ninja (E:0/C:0/healthy:1-1/injury:0-0) and end my turn (6)." A red tortoise appears in front of Lee.

'Why did he play that card?' Sasuke thought. 'It doesn't even have much combat points.' "My turn (7). I play Sasuke Uchiha (E: 0/C: 0/3-0) and attack." Sasuke's avatar attacks the turtle with a fire-style jutsu, putting in into injured state (0-0). Your turn (6)."

"That tortoise you just attacked is only a decoy to distract you from my primary strategy(7). So I play Rock Lee(E: 1/H: 0/3/0)." His avatar now appears next to Tortoise Ninja. "Now my new ninja will attack Sasuke! But since Lee's combat power is equal to Sasuke's, it is a tie." Lee's avatar dashes to Sasuke's and lands a roundhouse kick on him, forcing both ninja to injured state (Rock Lee: 2-0/Sasuke Uchiha: 0/0). "But on my next turn, Rock Lee will attack Sasuke and receive a Victory. I send 4 cards to my chakra zone (CZ: 4) and end my turn."

"(7) I place 3 cards to my chakra zone (CZ: 3). Next I use 2 chakra card (CZ: 1) to equip Sasuke with a Cross-Shaped Shuriken (3-0). Attack!" his avatar throws a star at Rock Lee, but he dodged it.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Lee says, "But I counter with my Leaf Hurricane jutsu card! By using I chakra card (CZ: 3), Rock Lee's combat power increases by 3 (5-0)! Now the tables are turned! Rock Lee, attack with Leaf Hurricane!" Lee's avatar counters Sasuke's kunai. He performs a full 360 degree low sweeping kick that sends Sasuke soaring into the air, discarding him in the end.

'I can't believe it. This guy easily wiped out my defenses as if it were just dust. There's nothing I can do.' Sasuke thought. "I end my turn (3)."

"Alright! It is time to end this(2)! I place 1 card in my chakra zone (CZ:4)! Before I make my move, I must make a few adjustments." As Lee draws he surrounds himself in a white chakra. Sasuke, who is watching him with his Sharingan, is surprised that there is such mysterious power. Lee clapped his palms together and shouts…

"NINJA ART: SHINOBI SYNCRO!!!"

"Shinobi Syncro?" Sasuke said.

"Yes. It is a special jutsu that activates only in a duel. When that player uses it, the rules change dramatically! Now, Tortoise Ninja, attack Sasuke directly!" the turtle coiled into its shell and slid at Sasuke, knocking him in mid-air. "Next I discard my last 4 chakra cards (CZ: 0) to play my ultimate jutsu: PRIMARY LOTUS!" Both Lee and his avatar jumps toward Sasuke, synchronizing into 1 being. Lee undid the bandages on his arms and uses them to wrap himself to Sasuke.

"Dou you know," Lee says "that among powerful decks, there exist genius-types and hard-working-types? If your Sharingan deck is a 'genius-type' from the Uchiha Clan, then my Taijutsu deck is a 'hard-working-type' with only taijutsu-based cards. You could say that my deck is the worst match-up for yours. And here is proof: Primary Lotus can destroy any ninja battling against the user! And as soon as your defense is demolished, I will lay a direct attack, and then it is game over!"

Suddenly, a windmill flew straight through the tip pf the bandage an into a wall, stopping Lee's jutsu in its tracks. That windmill was tossed by…

"That's enough, Lee!" a giant tortoise with a red Shell?

As Sasuke falls to the ground, Sakura rushes in and catches him. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Sasuke just sat there shivering and scared. 'He's shaking.' She thought 'He didn't protect himself from the fall.'

"You know that jutsu is forbidden!" The turtle says as he reprimands Rock Lee for using his forbidden technique.

"But sensei," Lee said. "I was not planning on using the other one!"

When Naruto gained conscience, he saw the turtle talking to Lee. He joins his 2 teamates and turns to Sakura. "That weird thing he's talking to is a turtle, right?"

"Obviously! What'd you think it is?"

Naruto observes more of the conversation. "He's...talking to the turtle. The turtle is...talking back. Now, he's apologizing...to the turtle."

"You fool!" the turtle yelled. "You think you can get away with an excuse like that?! You already know what it means for a duelist to reveal his techniques! Are you ready for your penalty!?"

"…yes, sir."

"Then here comes Guy-Sensei!"

Gai then appears on top of the turtle. He's a lot like lee. Only difference: light-green vest and bushier eyebrows. "Hey, what's shakin'? How you doing, everybody? Life treating you good?"

The 7's trio stare at him with their mouths wide open and their eyes the shape of volleyballs. They never seen brows quite like those.

"So, that's where Lee gets it from." Says Naruto as he looks at Lee and his Sensei_._ "Same soup bowl haircut, and even bushier eyebrows."

"Hey!" Lee yells "Do NOT insult Guy-sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the entire world!"

"Well, excuse me for not noticing his greatness! I was too busy watching him crawl out from underneath a turtle!"

"He did not crawl out!"

Guy positions Lee to come to him and punches him hard in the face. "You fool!" Lee pummels to the ground with tears in his eyes. Guy gives a hard look at Lee, and then he shed tears too. The two hug and a sunset and beautiful waves are seen in the background. "Yes! That's what youth's all about!"

Naruto and his teammates just kept on staring at this emotional and somehow "disturbing" moment. "Actually, it's kinda sweet the way they're all huggy and stuff." He says.

Too bad Sakura didn't think so. "Huh?! What are you saying?! They're both totally crazy!!"

We now go back to their emotional conversation. Gai and Lee continue to cry and hug each other. "It's okay! It's okay! It's only a phase!" Guy says. "But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules. Your punishment… will take place at the tournament! Is that clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!!" Lee thows one open hand to his forehead and salutes his teacher.

"Now, run into the setting sun! Run and suffer...but don't mess up your hair." Then when Guy looks at the three shinobi, he recognizes that they're Kakashi's. "Tell me, how is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asks.

"Do I know Kakashi?" Guy replied. He then disappeared from the scene and, to their amazement, reappeared right behind Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "Well, people say...he and I are archrivals for all eternity! My record is 50 wins and 49 losses. Which is one better than his, by the way."

"No way! You're kidding!" Naruto exclaimed "How'd he beat Kakashi?"

"The fact is, I'm stronger than Kakashi! And faster!" Guy pulls out a kunai and throws it to cut the bandage. When Naruto looked at Lee's hand he could see it was all bruised and battered. He must've been working hard. Guy vanashes once again, leaving Lee to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Lee says as he rewraps his bandages. "I will say one more thing: the reason I challenged you is to test my abilities. When I said I was the strongest, I lied. Most likely, the strongest duelist in the Leaf Village is on my squad. I entered this tournament to defeat him… and now you are also my target." Lee leaps up to the balcony and prepares to leave. "Be prepared!" Watching Lee takes his leave, Sasuke sulks in anger with his fists clenched.

"Looks like the Uchihas aren't exactly strong as everyone thinks they are." Naruto claims.

Sakura annoyingly stares at him. "Grrr...Naruto!"

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said. "Next time, I'll beat him."

"Really? Did you just watched yourself dueled back there? You got your butt handed to ya! And did you see the bruises on his hand? That bushy-brow must've trained hard everyday, way more than you."

"Hmph. That's all it is." Then Sasuke lessens his fists. "Ya know, this 'Chunin Battle Tournament' is getting more and more interesting." Sasuke prepares to go and face new perils and new challenger, siding with the rest of squad 7.

"Naruto, Sakura, are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah!!!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Assemble

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review.**


	5. Assemble

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"Looks like the Uchihas aren't exactly strong as everyone thinks they are." Naruto claims.

Sakura annoyingly stares at him. "Grrr...Naruto!"

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said. "Next time, I'll beat him."

"Really? Did you just watched yourself dueled back there? You got your butt handed to ya! And did you see the bruises on his hand? That bushy-brow must've trained hard everyday, way more than you."

"Hmph. That's all it is." Then Sasuke lessens his fists. "Ya know, this 'Chunin Battle Tournament' is getting more and more interesting." Sasuke prepares to go and face new perils and new challenger, siding with the rest of squad 7.

"Naruto, Sakura, are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 5:**

**Assemble**

As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walk toward room 301 for the exam, they spot Kakashi Hatake, who is standing at the door. Kakashi explains that the Chunin exam can only be taken in teams of three. Sakura is shocked that Kakashi lied to them about their free will to choose whether or not they wanted to participate. Kakashi explains that if he didn't say that, Naruto and Sasuke would have forced her to participate. He, however, is very proud that each member of his team agreed to participate.

Inside, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura find themselves among many Chunin exam participants. They are surprised that there are so many. 'What numbers!', Sakura thought 'Are they all here to enter the tournament? They all look so powerful.'

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" A pretty girl arrives at the scene. She has blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, with a long bang covering the right side of her face. What's more arousing are her clear blue eyes. She wears a purple shirt with flaps that covers most of her bandaged thighs. Seeing the rookie Genins, Ino runs up to Sasuke and throws herself at him. "Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours."

"Hey," Sakura yells "Get your hands from around Sasuke!"

"Tell your boyfriend to shut his big fat trap!" Ino snapped.

"Whose boyfriend?!"

"Oh, I forgot! You can't get one!"

"What'd You say?!"

"Are you guys participating in the tournament, too." Two boys walk in to their little catfight. One limping and one eating a bag of chips.

'I have no idea there will be many colorful people here, Naruto.' Naruto's duelist alter-ego said in his conscience mind.

"That's right, Kyuubi," Naruto said to him. "I know these guys since my days at the academy."

'Well, if you could, can you tell me about them? How about the one with the spiky ponytail?'

"That's Shikamaru Nara. He's sort of lazy and always complains."

Shikamaru: "Man, this is such a drag."

'And how about that husky one?'

"That's Chouji Akimichi. Aki-munchi's more like it! I bet he'd eat his own head if he could!"

Choji gobbles up barbeque potato chips as if they were actual barbeque.

'How about the blonde?'

"That's Ino Yamanaka. She's really annoying because she is always fighting with Sakura over Sasuke."

Ino pulls down her lower right eyelid and sticks out her tongue. That really made Sakura mad.

"Finnaly, I found you!" Another trio has arrived. They look a whole lot more colorful than the last.

"Geez, you guys, too?" Shikamaru said.

"Hmph. You seem real confident, Kiba."

Kiba flashed a foxy smile. "Me and my squad did a lot of training." He said. "There's no way we can lose to the likes of you."

Naruto steps in and points his finger at him. "Shut up! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!"

'Naruto, is that how you always communicate with your friends?' Kyuubi questioned.

One among the trio is a girl. She wears a tan winter coat which covers most of her upper body. Her hair is short with two long bangs side by side.

"Sorry Naruto," She said in a squeaky voice "Kiba didn't mean it that way."

'That girl seems kind of nice. Do you know her, too?'

"Of course. That's Hinata Hyuga. She's alright. But I don't understand why she gets all shy and embarrassed every time I, like, look at her."

'Well maybe that's because she likes you, Naruto.'

"Hmm… Now that you put it that way… …nah, it couldn't be."

'Okay, well what about the guy with the dog on his head?'

"That's Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. He's an annoying show-off and always acts like the boss. They're louder than even me!"

'How about the person in the trench coat?'

"Oh, that's Shino Aburame. I don't know much about him. He's not exactly my type of guy anyway."uu


	6. Examination

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"Quiet down you little brats!" Suddenly a giant voice boomed out of an exploding cloud of smoke. Out of the darkened mists calls forth a group of teachers. Amongst them is a large man who wears all black with a black trench coat and has a giant scar across his face. "It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment on, your worst enemy!"

The tournament exams are about to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Examination**

The entire classroom is in silence. They never have seen a person this scary before. Not even in horror flicks. Ibiki points one hand at the three sound genin. "You three, stop doing as you please. Do you want to be disqualified already?"

"Uh, sorry." Said the bandaged person, or Dosu. "This is our first time and… we did get a little carried away."

"Typical. Nows a good opportunity to say this: there will be no unauthorized fighting during the exams. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated." Ibiki's eyes turned dark and life-threatening. "Those who disobey the rules will be disqualified without question. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hmph, sounds too easy." Answered the earphone guy; of Zaku is who he's called.

"Good. We will now start the qualification exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements…" Ibiki took out a pack a small paper. "You will take one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We'll start the written test once you've all seated."

"What? Did he say...written?" Naruto exclaimed. "No!!! Not a written test, no way!"

Meanwhile, after everyone is seated…

"Oh man. Everyone's separated now. What should I do?"

"Um, N-Naruto?"

Naruto quickly turns to see Hinata Hyuga sitting next to him. 'Whoa. I didn't even notice her there.'

"Let's do our best." She whispered.

"Do not turn your tests over." Ibiki says. "Listen to what I'm about to say to you." Morino standing next to the board starts to give out the rules listed below: "1. you guys will all start off with 10 points. 2. This test is made up of 10 questions, each one worth a point, and the test uses a subtraction system. 3. Basically, if you answer all 10 questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. [Exp: if you miss 3 questions, you lose 3 points and will have 7. 4. Whether you pass will be determined by the combined scores of you and your team mates."

At this point everybody gets freaked out, especially Sakura. "What? Wait a second! You're saying we all get scored as a team?"

"Shut up. You have no right to question me. There is a reason for this, so sit down and listen. 5. During the exam, anyone the testing officers [the other teachers] catch doing sneaky activities, namely, cheating will have two points subtracted for every offense. 6. There will be some who will lose all their points and be asked to leave. Realize that the pathetic ones who get caught will only be taken upon themselves. As shinobi trying to reach the level of a Chunin, act as proud shinobi should. Rule 7 and the last. Those that lose all their initial points during the test… will be failed along with their two team mates."

Now all three of squad 7 are surprised. The odds are against them. At this point Naruto feels scared of the fact that he might cause Sasuke and Sakura to get disqualified this soon in the Chunin Exam. "They're gonna kill me!"

"There will be a final question handed out at the 45 minute mark and the exam will last an hour. Now Begin!" said Morino.

Mostly all the students are nervous right now but Naruto is freaked. But then, "Heh, this is nothing. I've survived tougher situations than this. I can't fail here…"

'Don't worry, Naruto.' The Fox Sage tells him. 'It's times like this that you just have to calm down and relax. Calmly look over each question, find one you can answer and focus on it.'

"You're right. Thanks for the pep talk. Let's do it." Naruto looks at his test paper. "Okay, the first question looks like a cryptograph."

Later, Sakura realizes that this test encourages cheating because the questions are too hard to answer besides herself, later on Naruto and Sasuke and other teams realizes also but Naruto doesn't know how he's going to cheat. Sasuke then realizes that what Morino actually meant was that if you're going to cheat then don't get caught but cheat like a proud shinobi should. Gaara is the first one who starts to cheat by making a third eyeball appear in his hand, and then comes Kiba who is using Akamaru to give him the answers, and then the leader of the Sound nins was using his ears to hear the rhythm, stoke order, amount of strikes, then we got Shino using one of his bugs to fly to other people's paper and get the information, then we got that girl from Rock Lee's team, Tenten was her name, who is using her strings to coordinate the mirrors above her and taking answers from Shino to her team mates.

Back to Naruto, he is still freaked out because he is running out of time, 'Tick, Tick, Tick! Couldn't they've had a digital clock?' but then he gets a lucky break since he is sitting next to Hinata.

"N-Naruto?" she squeaked.

"Huh?"

"If you want, I could, um, I could show you my test."

Could it be that Hinata wants him to look at her paper?

Naruto was surprised at what she just said. '_)_ Say what? She'd let me look at her test? Why would she want to do that? Unless of course, it's some kind of trick. Yeah, I'll bet that's..- No. What am I thinking, no way? Hinata's not like that. But she could have been forced into tricking me by Kiba or the others. I wouldn't put it past them.' "Hey, Hinata? Can I ask you something?"

": Hmm?"

"Why would you want to show me your answers?"

": Why? Well, just because...Well, you see..." Hinata just stands there twiddling her fingers. She doesn't know what to say. But then she came up with an answer. "It's just, it's because I don't want you to have to leave."

"Hmm?"

"Uhh? Well, um, it would be nice if we could all stick together. I mean the nine of us. Being rookies and all."

"That makes sense, I suppose. I thought you were trying to pull a fast on there. Sorry." 'This is my lucky day. I mean, what are the chances of sitting next to someone who wants you to cheat off of her?'

Hinata covers only half of her sheet, so that Naruto can see the answers. But then he saw an exam proctor standing right at the edge of the table. Due fact that if he gets caught cheating, this will also affect Sasuke and Sakura. "I can't."

Hinata becomes surprised and looks right at him.

"A true shinobi never needs to cheat. "

"But, Naruto?"

"If I get caught, I don't want you to get in trouble."

Hinata blushes. 'He does care!' she thought. "Thank you."

All of a sudden other team mates start getting disqualified because they got caught cheating. Suddenly all the other top nins started to use their special abilities again like Sakura started to right faster, Neji uses his Byakugan to see through people and see their answers, Sasuke also uses his sharingan to copy other peoples movements, then Ino waited for Sakura to finish her test and then do a body switch so that she can copy her answers for a quick moment and at the same time more people are being disqualified. 13 teams have been disqualified so far.

Naruto is still having trouble and has to bet everything on the last question.

Some time later…

"Time's up." Said ibiki. It's time for the 10th question." Finally, the class is about to receive the 10th question. "Now before we get to it, I would like to go over the added rules to this question. These are rules of desperation."

The class became quieter.

"For the 10th question, you can decide whether or not you will take it."

"What happens if we don't want to take it?"

"Your points will automatically be reduced to zero. You and your entire squad will fail. Although, if you do choose to take it and get it wrong… you will lose the privilege to enter the chunin battle tournament again."

Naruto is surprised on the spot.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!" Kiba barked, "There are people who have taken the selection exam before!"

"Hmph. Well you luck's run out this year…" Ibiki answered, "because I am the law here… but I'm giving you a way out. Those who don't have the guts to answer the 10th question can try again next year."

The entire classroom is shocked and scared. They are in for the ride of their lives.

"Now let us begin the 10th question! Those who don't wish to take it, raise their hand. Once your number is called, go."

'I guess you don't have much of a chice, hm, Naruto?' the fox sage said.

'What are you talking about, Kyuubi?! I don't even know what question is going to be! If I choose to answer the 10th question, and I get it wrong, I'll be a genin forever! But if I don't, Sakura and Sasuke will fail with me! I don't want that either! I guess I have only one choice.'

Several participants decide not to take it. Sakura is now worried about Naruto as she watches him shivering in fear. 'I can't raise my hand. I know I can do this…' she thought. 'Even if Naruto causes us to fail, it's not like I got the question wrong, we can try again next year. But Naruto… you're different. You should forget about us and think about our next chance.' She then thinks of all the times Naruto claims that he could be Hokage someday. That's all he ever talks about. 'Hokage, hokage. He's got a one track mind. That dream's all he's got. It would kill him if it was taken away from him forever, but he's too stubborn to raise his hand. I won't let you do this to yourself Naruto.' She is sure that Naruto wouldn't be able to answer the question because she doesn't want to see Naruto's future of being Hokage crumble, so she starts to raise her hand. Then she sees Naruto slowly raising his. Is this all over? Is Naruto no longer able to…

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run!" Naruto slams his hand down to his desk. "You can act tough all you want! You guys are not gonna scare me off...no way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life...I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Ibiki deeply glares at Naruto. He was certain that he would give up. "I'll ask you once again," he scowled. "are you sure you don't want to quit?"

" I never go back on my word. That's my Nindo, my ninja way!"

Naruto wipes out everyone else's uncertainty and the 78 remaining all decide to take the last question.

'Remarkable! That little outburst has given the others some backbone. He's inspired them into staying. But that won't change anything.' "Then I got only one thing to say to you all… Congratulations! You've passed the Chunin Battle Tournament Qualification Exam!"

Surprise and shock reached the entire classroom. They didn't know what hit them.

"What do you mean we pass the test? What about the 10th question?"

"There was never a 10th question. Or perhaps those 2 choices were the 10th question."

"Then what were those other 9 questions for?" Temari asks "Those were pointless!"

"They weren't pointless. They already served their purpose. They were meant to test how well you gather information."

"Oh, well that explains everything." She says sarcastically.

"Let me explain..." Morino continued. "Success of this exam is based on the success of the entire squad. This puts pressure on each member not to screw up for their partners."

"Mm-hm, yeah, I figured it was something like that," Naruto says "that's why I kept my cool."

'Oh really?' the fox sage say sarcastically.

Hinata just giggled.

"Yes, but those 9 questions aren't for a mere genin to answer. Because of that, I'm sure that most of you decided to cheat in order to score. The entire purpose of this test was to see how well you could gather information as a team without getting caught. This is essential for a shinobi."

"Ha ha! I knew that all along! It was so obvious, right Hinata?" Naruto exclaims.

'So he really didn't know the whole time.' Sasuke thought.

"But those who cheat poorly fail, of course." Ibiki removes his cap… "Because in times, information is more important that life." …which uncovers his scalp, revealing deep scars, burns and screw holes. Everyone cower at this gruesome sight. "If the enemy of a 3rd party notices you, there is no guaranteed the info will be accurate. So remember this: important information can be either an asset or a liability, mostly an asset. So we have to gather information through cheating. This clearly separates those who don't have the right abilities."

"But I still don't understand the purpose of the 10th question."

Morino put his cap back on. "It's simple: the 10th question itself is the true purpose of the test. Obviously, these were painful choices. Those who chose the latter fail along with his teammates. Those who choose to take it could risk the chance to ever take the exam again. It's a true leap of faith. The game of Shinobi is based on the true batte at hand. No matter what the danger, if you could believe in the power of your deck, you can overcome almost anything."

'Hey, that's my line… well, sort of.' The sage thought.

"Those who answer the 10th question, answers correctly. You will be able to survive any obstacle you face in the near future. You have made it through the entrance. You are now official participants of the Chunin Battle Tournament!"

everyone cheered for joy. They can't wait to get onto the field. Suddenly, someone breaks in through the window like a strong gust of wind. Kunais fly to the for corners of the front wall. That stranger is a woman, whose spiky hair is tied to a ponytail, wearing a long tan trench coat. "Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!"

Everyone in the room is dead silent.

"You're early...again." Ibiki says. Anko is embarrassed.

'Great, screaming nutcase.' Sakura thought. 'She reminds me of Naruto.'

After observing that 78 participants of the original 153 are still remaining, she is convinced that Ibiki was too easy on them and vows to fail more than half of the remaining participants. As the 78 participants leave to take the second part of the chunin exam, Ibiki accumulates the tests sheets from the empty desks. Ibiki then notices a particular sheet with no writing at all on it, except for the name Naruto Uzumaki. ": I just passed a candidate who didn't answer a single question. Ha ha. Naruto Uzumaki. He's a funny one alright."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Survival

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review.**


	7. Survival

I do not own naruto or yugioh

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 7:**

**Survival**

Next morning, everyone shows up at the 44th training area - the Forest of Death. The giant trees made it very dense. This is where the first part of the Chunin Battle Tournament begins. Mitarashi was just explaining the rules. Later…

"...That's why they call it the Forest of Death!" she finishes. Everyone could tell that it looks too scary. Everyone, that is, except for…

"They call it the Forest of Deeathh! They call it the Forest of Deeathh!" Naruto says sarcastically while shaking his rear. "You think something like that's gonna scare me? I'm not afraid!"

Anko notices she's getting made fun of. Not taking Naruto's comments lightly, she pulls a kunai knife and throws it at Naruto, clipping the hair of another ninja in the process. She appears behind Naruto with her face just beside his. "Tough guys like you leave their blood all over this place." She says as she licks the blood off Naruto's cheek. Then Anko pulls out a kunai because she noticed that a serpent-tongued ninja was behind her.

"Here's your kunai." She was actually holding the knife with a long tongue. Anko grabs it away from her.

"You know," she answers, "you don't want to get close next to me… unless you want to die."

"I'm sorry. It just that I get excited when I see blood. Also you cut my precious hair, so I can't help myself."

Naruto notices the grass ninja's tongue and tries to imitate it. "Hey, I wonder if I could do that with my tongue?" he says to himself.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered." Anko says. "There must be something in the air...Hm? This is gonna be fun."

'Quick tempered?! Sheesh. You're the one who threw the kunai at me!' Naruto thought.

"Now before we begin, I have something to give you." Soon, Anko hands out consent forms. " These are consent forms. Those entering the tournament must sign these."

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"Because from here on, people will die. And if I don't have you sign these, it will all be my responsibility." She smiles. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills."

"Survival...what a drag." Shikamaru moaned.

"First I'll explain the area in which this will take place." Anko continues. "The 2nd exam is a survival exam in the 44th training area, a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances dubbed the Forest of Death. There is a river, a forest, and in the middle is a tower within the area. The area is also infested with vicious monsters and poisonous plants. During this portion of the tournament, you are asked to complete a certain task. For each participant who will use just the cards they have in their decks, the test consists of... an anything-goes duel to get your hands on these cards." She pulls out a card which symbolizes 'heaven'.

"We have to get both of them?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, you'll be dueling to get both a Heaven card and an Earth card. Squads must bring both a Heaven and Earth card to the tower." She then pulls out another which symbolizes 'earth'. "These cards will be evenly split among 26 teams. Each team receives either a card of heaven or a card of earth. To pass, a team must bring both cards to the tower within 5 days. That means at least half won't pass."

" Five days out there?!" Ino exclaims.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" Choji follows.

"Just look around." Anko answers. "There's enough food to feed everyone. Anyway, each team's fatigue level will rise eventually and they will only have a short time to recuperate."

"So um, let's say in the test, can we quit?" Shikamaru asks.

": Of course not! In a middle of a battle you can't say "Sorry, I quit"...Well, I guess you can, but it will only get you killed! Once the consent form is signed, bring them to the sentinels to exchange them for the cards. Now for the disqualification rules: A team that cannot bring both cards to the tower with the other two teammates will fail. Any team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Now exchange the 3 forms for you card. Then choose a gate to start from."

Sasuke sits contemplating the consent form. Because no one knows which team has which type of scroll, they may have to battle each other if necessary to acquire the correct information. Sakura is walking around when Ino sees her. They start to tease each other until Ino gets mad. Shikamaru and Choji are watching it and suddenly became really scared of them. Soon the sentinels started to hand out scrolls. When they finish everyone went to their gates following gates:

16: Squad 8  
27: Squad 10  
12: Squad 7  
20: Sound Village Team  
38: Kabuto's Team  
6: Gaara's Team  
15: Snake Person's Team  
41: Squad 8

"I almost forgot to tell you one thing:," Anko shouts "There will be a slight alternation in this game: in these duels, you are not allowed to play jutsu cards or counter mission cards from your hand during your opponent's turn, but instead you can set the ones you needed face down before you end yours. However, cards that are placed face-down still count as being in your hand. Is that understood?" everyone nodded. "Get ready! The tournament begins in 3… 2… 1… GO!"

The exam begins. Hinata performs her Byakugan and uses the piercing eye to see everything for up to several miles. They find a team almost immediately and claim their scroll. Meanwhile, the different Genin are taking on various strategies to prepare themselves for their upcoming battles. A team of Hidden Rain ninjas are attacked by killer bugs. The leeches in Konoha are able to detect perspiration and body temperature and jump onto their target in groups. If they suck a person's blood for 5 min, that person will die.

Meanwhile, Naruto and team hang out and bide their time. "Excuse me, I gotta, you know."

Naruto unzips his pants and Sakura hits Naruto over the head. "Yeah right! Not in front of me you don't! What is this, a kennel? Go find a bush!"

Sakura and Sasuke spent 20 seconds waintin for Naruto to relieve himself. When he returns, Sasuke could see that there's something funny about him. That's when he immediately attacks him. Hen punched Naruto in the face and watches him fall against a tree. "Sasuke! What are you doing?" Sakura yells.

"Take a good look at him. That's not the real Naruto." Sasuke and Sakura both looks at Naruto. "Talk! What have you done with Naruto?"

"What, I am Naruto!" he exclaims.

"Then where is the cut on your cheek? I guess you didn't know that Naruto got a cut on his face before this test. Also, your shuriken holster is on your left leg, not your right, but Naruto is right handed! Your transformation jutsu is worse than Naruto's."

"Hmph. So you already figured me out. No matter." The imposter transforms into his true form. He wears a white strait suit with a mask. He is also wearing a respirator covering his mouth. Hidden Rain nin, Mubi, transforms and attacks. Sasuke attacks with a fireball technique. He then searches for Naruto, who is lying tied up and releases him. Mubi takes the opportunity to attack Sasuke by throwing a couple of knives and attached in one of the knives is a paper bomb. Sasuke was able to dodge but Mubi appears right behind him. He says to give him the scroll card if he doesn't want to die. Naruto comes to his rescue and throws a kunai at Mubi. Sasuke catches the kunai using his feet. He had chakra in his feet and he was able to throw the kunai at Mubi. Mubi dodges and Sasuke used the sharingan to stab Mubi with his kunai. Martally wounded, Mubi runs into the forest. Meanwhile, team 7 were catching their breath under a tree, thinking of a plan.

"Alright, if we get separated next time," Sasuke says, "even if it's one of us, don't trust them. It could happen again."

"So what, then?" Sakura asks.

"We'll use a password. If any of us gets the password wrong when I ask 'when does a ninja strike?', assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like. This is the password:

'A ninja waits until the time is right.  
When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard,  
When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night.  
That is the moment for a ninja to strike.'

I'll be holding the scroll from here on."

Suddenly, Naruto gets hit & his cheek sliced. A large gust of wind hits them. Strong gale force winds separated the squad 7. when the smoke cleared, Sasuke met up with Sakura, but still kept a safe distance. " Sakura, when does a ninja strike?"

"Oh, yeah, 'A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Naruto appears just when Sakura finishes. "Naruto, when does a ninja strike?"

"I know, 'A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Naruto remembered the password. Just then, Sasuke throws a kunai at him and missed.

"but, Sasuke, Naruto remembered the pass word!" Sakura said.

Sasuke immediately recognizes Naruto as an impostor, as the real Naruto would never remember it. He took to his true form. A Hidden Grass Ninja appears.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto is lying limp upside down on a tree. "Uh...Uh-uh! Okay, upsie-daisy." He got right side up again and lied on the ground. "! Hey, where did Sasuke and Sakura go, I wonder if they…" Suddenly, a giant explosion is made. A giant snake appears before Naruto. "Oh my gosh! That's-that's-that's... That...is one big snake."

The snake strikes, but Naruto dodges it. The snake wraps its lashing around him and then swallows him whole.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura meets the strange grass shinobi. 'No wonder Sasuke could see through him,' Sakura thought. 'If it were the real Naruto, he would've announced that he forgot the password.

The grass shinobi holds up a card representing the heaven scroll. "Here it is," she said. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sasuke takes out his shield and converts it to duel mode. "Sakura, stay back. I'll handle this one."

"You're going to regret doing this alone." The grass ninja takes out her shinobi shield. It is a bit different from Sasuke's, resembling a coiling snake. "Soon one of us will have both scrolls…" she mixed her scroll card into her deck. Then she converts it into duel mode, only this one flips open a large card zone from inside the left side of the disk. Then from out of the card zone pops out another, repeating with each one until 5 card zones are revealed(A/N: similar to the yugioh's anime chaos duel disk). "…and the other will be _dead._"

Both: "DUEL!"

Meanwhile, Naruto is being slallowed in further and further through the belly of the giant snake. "C'mon, let me out! Open up!" No matter how loud he screams, he couldn't escape. 'At this rate, I'm really going to be snake food. I just can't get out of this.' 'Are you giving up already, Naruto?' the fox sage suddenly appears in his consciousness. 'Aren't you the one who is always talking about how you're going to be hokage someday, how you're finally going to get the respect you wanted? You can't give up now. As you said yourself, you don't quit and you don't run. You never gave up before and you are not going to now. That's you Nindo… you ninja way.' Naruto has a near-death recount of his friends as he wonders if he will die in the snake's stomach. The sage is right. He cannot give up now. "You're right. I never gave up before and I won't now." Naruto makes a cross of 4 fingers, 2 crossing each other. "That's it. I'm out of here, whether slither-puss likes it or not! Shadow Clone jutsu!" Many copies of Naruto multiply inside the snake's belly. There were so many that the snake can't contain them all. And finally, a giant explosion ripen all of the shadow clones out of the snake he was finally free. "I'm the one who's going to be hokage someday! I can't be turned into snake chow now!"

'That's the spirit. Now let's go and find our friends.'

"Right!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Affliction

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review.**


	8. Affliction

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Many copies of Naruto multiply inside the snake's belly. There were so many that the snake can't contain them all. And finally, a giant explosion ripen all of the shadow clones out of the snake he was finally free. "I'm the one who's going to be hokage someday! I can't be turned into snake chow now!"

'That's the spirit. Now let's go and find our friends.'

"Right!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 8:**

**Affliction**

Meanwhile at another place in the forest, Sasuke and the mysterious grass shinobi are ready to duel.

"Your move!" Sasuke calls.

The grass ninja draws. "(7) First I'll charge 3 cards (CZ: 3). Then I will deploy Shigure(2/1) onto the field." A shinobi with a rain hat and an umbrella appeared on the field. "Then I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn (1)." 2 giant cards project face-down.

"(7) I draw. I charge 4 of my cards (CZ: 4). Then I play Sasuke Uchiha (3/0). Next I use 3 fire chakras (CZ: 1) to play the Fireball Jutsu card to inflict 1 damage to one ninja on my opponent's side of the field." Sasuke's avatar charges all his chakra through his mouth creating a great ball of fire and hurled it at his opponent.

"That jutsu of yours has triggered mine." The grass shinobi flipped over one of her hidden cards. "I play the card known as Transformation Jutsu."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: When the Transformation Jutsu card is activated, the user can change its combat attribute._

_Jutsu cards can be used by discarding their designated amount of cards from your chakra zone. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"And by using 1 wind chakra (CZ: 2) I can give Shigure a flame attribute, which means your fireball is rendered useless." Shigure create a shield of flames which absorbed Sasuke's fireball.

"In case you're forgetting, your transformation card also switches your ninja's combat and support powers (Shigure: 0/0). And with his power at 0 Sasuke will attack." Sasuke's avatar attacks but the outcome became a draw. "Huh, what happened?"

"My Stone bullet Jutsu card happened. By using 1 earth chakra (CZ: 1), I can switch your ninja's combat and support powers (Sasuke: 0/0). And with both a 0, both are damaged."

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn (1)."

"(2) Good. I play Baiu (2/1) onto the field. Next I use 1 chakra to play the Tree Climbing Training jutsu card. That lets me send 2 cards from the top of my deck to my chakra zone. And now Shigure will attack Sasuke Uchiha." Baiu throws his umbrella into the air which releases dozens of needles, deleting his opponent. "And now that you don't have any shinobi to defend you, Shigure will attack you directly." Shigure attacks the same way, taking Sasuke's battle reward. "And with that I'm just 2 more away to winning. That ends my turn (0)"

"My draw (2). I charge 1 chakra (CZ: 2) to play the mission card Revive, Sharingan!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: Revive,Sharingan is a jutsu card that allows you to add 1 ninja card with a 'Sharingan Eye' to your hand from your deck._

_Mission cards can be played by charging their designated amount of cards to you chakra zone._ /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"And by adding Sasuke Uchiha to my hand, I can deploy him straight to the field. Attack Shigure." His avatar attacks and deletes his opponent. "That ends my turn (0)."

The grass kunoichi draws. "(1) I think I will pass."

"(1) I'll discard my 2 fire chakra (CZ: 0) to play the jutsu card, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!" Sasukes ninja once more channels his chakra through his throat. "Phoenix Flower is a special jutsu. When it's activated, I get to toss a coin and if it comes up heads, it inflicts 1damage to one opposing ninja." Sasuke flips his coin and it comes up heads. His avatar releases a flurry of small fireballs and damaged Baiu (1/0). "Now I send Sasuke to the battlefield and destroy Baiu." Sasuke Uchiha attacks and deletes Baiu. "I end my turn."

When the grass shinobi draws and looks at her card, her smile spreads across here face becoming more sinister. "This duel is over. With my turn counter a 3, I can play the combo I needed to win. I play the ninja card Orochimaru!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: Orochimaru is a turn 3 male sanin sound ninja. In healthy state, he has 6 combat points and 4 support points. In his injured state, it has both 3 combat and support points._

_Most ninja cards require a hand cost. The higher your turn counter, the more cards you have to charge to your chakra zone. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Orochimaru slowly move into each other, forming into one being. "Next I use one earth and one water chakra to play the card Curse Mark Jutsu!" Making a hand sign, he extends his snake-like head to within Sasuke's reach and biting him, planting a seal on his neck. He then lets go. "The Curse Mark Jutsu allows me to take one ninja on your side of the field and claim it as my battle reward. I win the duel."Sasuke falls to the ground.

Orichimaru holds a bunch of kunai knives in his fingers. "Now I will take my prize. If you don't mind, I prefer to take it by force. This is a winner-take-all." But before he could move in for the kill, he is attacked by a few shuriken. Dodging the stars, Orochimaru looks up in a tree and saw his attacker on a branch. It's Naruto Uzumaki. "And by the way. What was that password again?" He says with a smile on his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke writhers in pain. "Stop playing the hero! This person is on a class on his own!"

"Hmph. Looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake...Naruto." Orochimaru says.

Naruto takes a good look at his opponent. "Well, he kinda looks like a snake." 'Naruto, she must be the one behind the snake incident. I bet she's the one behind this.' The fox sage says in Naruto's mind.

'With him coming along to save us,' Sasuke thought, 'it's not like the situation will get any better. What am I gonna do?'

"Okay, Okay, I don't know what's going on here," Naruto shouts, "but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that. So you just better slither on back to your hole, snake-lady, before I make a pair of shoes out of ya!"

'This is bad. All three of us are going to be killed. I guess I have no choice.' Sasuke takes the scroll card from his deck and holds it up. "You can have it. The Earth Scroll card, right? That's what you want? All right then...take it, and leave us in peace."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "gonna just hand over our card to the enemy? No way! What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up, and stay out of it!"

"What?!"

Orochimaru kind of liked the offer. 'I see. That's a very smart move. The only way to escape a predator is to give the predator a different meal.'

Sasuke tosses the card to Orochimaru, but Naruto catches it in mid air before the Grass ninja can catch it. Naruto then punches Sasuke angrily. "What was that about?!"

"I may not know the password, but I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure about. How can we be sure you are who you say you are?"

"Have you lost it?! I'm the real Sasuke!"

"Liar! The real Sasuke that I know is not a coward!" Naruto yells. "Surrendering? Giving up? When did Sasuke become a coward? You keep saying I don't understand what's going on, but I do. You choked, that's what it is!"

Hearing the conversation, Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips. "You are absolutely correct." He pulls up his sleeve to show a snake tattoo. "I can just kill you and take the Earth Scroll card!" he drew his blood onto it and shouts "Summoning Jutsu: Giant Snake!" out of a gust of wind a huge serpent appeared below him. With a swipe of its tail it sends the raging Naruto crashing into a tree. Waiting for his decent, it widens its mouth to swallow him whole. Just a few feet between the snake and its prey, Naruto's pendant begins to glow as he bellows from the top of his lungs…

"KYUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

With explosive force Naruto punched the serpent in the nose enough to slam its mouth shut.

'Look at him...he's gone nuts!' Sakura thought. 'Whoa, where did he get that kind of power all of a sudden?'

Naruto descends safely to the ground. His whisker marks appear on his face. His hair has orange highlights which glistens in the sunlight, as well as the glowing orange highlight in his now slanted eyes, filled with anger.

'That fire in his eyes,' Orochimaru thought, 'there is no mistaking it.'

'Woah, is that Naruto?' Sasuke thought.

Naruto shouts in his deep-and-heroic voice, "If you want to go after my friends you have to go through me! I'm challenging you to a duel and if I win you'll leave them alone!" he takes out his shield and converts to duel mode.

Orochimaru lands to the ground and readies his shield as well. 'Oh! Things have gotten very interesting...'

With no intermissions, Sasuke and Sakura watch their teammate get ready to go through a whole new game.

"It's time to duel!"

Outside the Forest of Death, three sentinels from the first exam find three dead bodies. "Already we have a problem. Alert Anko immediately." "Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, at the forest gate, Anko was just having a little lunch, dango and juice. "O.K., now that I'm finished I'll just head to the tower…" she throws a serving stick into a tree trunk with all the others to make a symbol of the village leaf. "Leaf symbol, completed."

"Pardon ma'am, there's a problem!"

"Hmm? What sort of problem?"

"Come on. I'm trying to eat here."

"I think you'll want to see them. There is something strange about them."

"Besides being dead?"

Meanwhile, "After examining their papers and personal belongings, they seem to be hidden grass shinobi who entered this tournament, but… they have no faces, as if they were completely melted off."

After looking at the bodies, Anko feels something suspicious. 'That jutsu… there's no mistaking it. That jutsu must be his. What's he doing here? Why is he in this tournament?' she immediately asks for the pictures of the applicants. Once she sees their true faces, she recognizes the one of them that handed her back her kunai right before the Forest of Death phase began. "This is bad. You guys report this to Lord Hokage! Send some Anbu Black-Ops to the forest of death! I'm going after them right now!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Venom

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review**


	9. Venom

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

After looking at the bodies, Anko feels something suspicious. 'That jutsu… there's no mistaking it. That jutsu must be his. But what's he doing here? Why is he in this tournament?' she immediately asks for the pictures of the applicants. Once she sees their true faces, she recognizes the one of them that handed her back her kunai right before the Forest of Death phase began. "This is bad. You guys report this to Lord Hokage! Send some Anbu Black-Ops to the forest of death! I'm going after them right now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 9:**

**Venom**

"The first move's mine! (7)" Naruto makes his move. "I'll start by deploying Naruto Uzumaki (1/0)."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: When Naruto Uzumaki is blocked by an opponent's team, he gains 2 combat points. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

" Next I discard charge 1 lightning (CZ: 1) to play an Outcast's Dream mission card and end my turn (4)."

"(7) Oh, my, it looks like I'm off to a poor start. I guess I'll just deploy Midare (0/1) and charge 5 of my cards to my chakra zone. (1)"

"(5) Alright, I'll send Naruto to the battlefield and activate his special ability, giving him an extra 2 combat while battling against one of your ninja (2/0)." His avatar jumps in the air and lands a heave ax kick on Midare, forcing him to injured state (1/0). "Next An Outcast's Dream's special ability activates. When Naruto gives damage to an opposing shinobi, he gains a ninja blade counter giving him an extra power point (1/0). Then I set charge 3 chakra (CZ: 4) and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)"

"(2) I deploy Baiu (2/0) and end my turn for now. (1)"

"It's my move (2). And with the power of 2 turn counters I can charge 1 lightning (CZ: 5) to play the permanent mission card Broken Seal!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: As long as the Broken Seal mission card is in play, you can use 3 chakras to draw 1 card._ /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"And I draw 1 card due to its effect (CZ: 2). Next I send Naruto to the battlefield and attack Midare." Naruto attacks his opponent and according to battle difference, both shinobi receive 1 damage. Naruto was forced to injured state (4/1) and Midare was defeated. "Then Naruto receives 1 more ninja blade counter (5/2). I end my turn. (1)"

"(2) I charge 1 water (CZ: 6) to play the mission card known as Appearance of Unknown Rivals. This mission is only permanent for up to 3 turns. Your move. (0)"

"(2) I send Naruto to the battlefield." Naruto attacks his opponent and deletes him. "That gives Naruto another ninja blade counter (6/3). I end my turn."

"(1) I pass."

"(3) With no shinobi in the way Naruto is free to attack directly!" With that, Naruto's avatar rams at the opposing player, winning an outstanding victory and 2 battle rewards (BR: 2). "With that I'm only one attack from winning this duel. I'll end my turn."

"My move (2). The next card I'm about to play is unlike any you've seen before. It's an colossal beast that can be summoned to aid its master, creating deadly attack combinations. I play the Giant Snake ninja card!" An incredible gust of wind blew around the forest. When lifted, a giant snake appeared. "Then I use 2 fire chakras (CZ: 4) to inflict your Naruto Uzumaki with the Divination Seal Spell Formula."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: 8 Trigram Divination Seal Spell Formula is a jutsu card that allows the user to return I ninja on the field to the top of their owners deck._ /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"And with no ninja to defend you my giant snake can attack you directly!" the giant serpent swipes its tail at the opposing player and knocked Naruto into a tree (BR:1). Naruto is really hurt when the snake hit him. 'Ugh! I can't belive it. I can actually feel his attacks. This is like that time when I battle Haku… what kind of a freak is this guy?'

"I'll let you draw for now (0)."

"I deploy Naruto Uzumaki and end my turn."

"That allows my Unknown Rivals mission card to automatically activate. Whenever you successfully deploy any ninja to the field, I can draw 1 card. This game is over (2). I play the ninja Orochimaru."

"Be careful Naruto!" Sasuke shouts. "She's about to use Shinobi Syncro to combine with hen ninja!"

"Absolutely. And before I we wrap this up I can use my Giant Snake to attack anyone on the field. That includes you little friends there" Orochimaru says as she points to Sasuke.

"Wait! You can't" Naruto shouts.

"Of course I can! Giant Snake, attack and destroy Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!" as obeyed, the snake quickly slithers to obtain its prey. Just a few feet to its prize, it was stopped right there on its nose. Naruto is able to stop the snake just in time, taking the direct hit (BR: 2). Raising his face up, he glares at the still paralyzed Sasuke with blood red eyes. "Hey kid..." his voice went back to the same as before. "You aren't hurt are ya....you scaredy cat!" Sasuke was witnessing a different side of Naruto never before seen. "Standing there frozen like a frightened rabbit. No way, you're not the Sasuke I know!" Suddenly, as Naruto tries to snap Sasuke out of his daze, the Grass ninja picks up Naruto with his tongue. He lashes it out to him so they both come in eye contact.

'Extraordinary.' He thought 'So the Nine-Tailed brat lives. I see...when your anger is roused, the power of the Fox Sage is released.' He removes part of Naruto's black undershirt so that he can see the visible seal on his stomach. After a few hand signs, his right hand glowed in 5 different symbols. "It is time to end this. I discard from my chakra zone Gato, Zori and Windmill to activate the sealing jutsu, Five-Pronged Seal!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: __Five-Pronged Seal__ is a jutsu card that requires chakra with total each 5 different symbols to be activated. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

With excessive force, the grass pummeled Naruto's mark with his seal. Yelling in agony, Naruto slips into a coma. "When this jutsu card is played, the user can return one ninja and all cards with the same mane in his opponent's hand back into his deck. And since you have nothing to defend yourself with…" Orochimaru tosses Naruto aside. Sakura throws a kunai to prevent Naruto from falling. "Who are you?" She looks up at the grass nin.

Orochimaru does one last hand sign. He extends his snake-like head to within Sasuke's reach and biting him, plants a seal on Sasuke's neck and lets go. As the seal sinks in, Sasuke writhers in pain as he gropes at his neck. "Sasuke!" Sakura screams as she rushes in to help him. She can see the seal's aura as he slips into a coma.

"My true name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive this tournament." Orochimaru holds up the Heaven Scroll card as it burns into ashes. "Of course to survive this you have to go through my sound ninja trio first."

"What are you talking about?! We never want to see your face again!"

"Heh, I'm afraid it won't go that way." Orochimaru does one last hand sign. He extends his snake-like head to within Sasuke's reach and biting him, plants a seal on Sasuke's neck and lets go. As the seal sinks in, Sasuke writhers in pain as he gropes at his neck. "Sasuke!" Sakura screams as she rushes in to help him. She can see the seal's aura as he slips into a coma. "Sasuke...You! What have you done to Sasuke?"

"I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out. He'll desire my power. In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess." He sinks to the floor and disappears into the ground.

With her two teammates unconscious, Sakura helplessly sits crying, holding the fallen Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Anko Mitarashi jumps from branch to branch through the forest. She's figured out who was behind this identity theft. 'It's almost nightfall.' She thought, 'I must find him quickly. In total darkness, I will be at an even further disadvantage… but why is he here at a time like this? What is his purpose? Well it makes no difference. If you have come to the village, you we'll settle this as soon as possible.' She stops at a tree trunk be hind her. "You're known in the bingo book as an S-ranked criminal. I have to slow you down until the Anbu arrive. I learned everything from you. I was one of your subordinates. That's why I have to kill you. That's my job. Isn't that right… Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru has been implanted in a tree to heal. She leaps up and gathers a hand full of kunai. Orochimaru shoots out his tongue and wraps in around Anko's wrist, relieving her of her knives. "I'm not letting you get away! Striking Shadow Snake!" a pair of serpents gather from her sleeve and bites Orochimaru's tongue, preventing him from escaping. She swing his tongue to swing him in mid air landing hard on a nearby branch. She drags him towards her and pinned him to a tree, binding his right hand to her left with a kunai and takes his left hand. She gets ready to sacrifice herself as she starts Dual Snake Destroyer, but Orochimaru appears behind her, taking off his mask. The one that Anko is holding is a replacement. "Why are you here, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru removes his mask his face is pale with violet eye lining. He also has slits down his golden eyes. "We haven't seen each other in a while and yet you're still cold, Anko."

"Don't tell me you came here to assassinate Lord Hokage?!"

"No, not yet...I still don't have enough followers for that. However, I heard such good things about this village, that I wanted to make it mine!"

Suddenly, Anko kneels in pain clutching an identical seal on her neck to the one Orochimaru just gave Sasuke previously.

"I've just already gave someone else one of these Curse Marks. That's the one I want."

"Are you crazy? That kid's going to die."

"Perhaps, the chances of survival are 1/10. But, like you, he might not die."

"Hmph, you must really like him a lot."

"Are you jealous? Are you still upset that I threw you away? Unlike you, he is a talented shinobi. He possesses the Sharingan of the previous Uchiha clan. He's also a perfect vessel to be my successor."

"Well, if he does survive things are going to get more interesting."

"Don't stop the tournament now. Three duelists from my village are taking part as well. I'm going to enjoy this." Orochimaru then disappears in a cloud of smoke. "Bare this in mind," his cold voice echos in the night sky. "If anything happens to deprive me of my fun...it means the end of the Leaf Village."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Handsome Devil

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review**


	10. Handsome Devil

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Are you still upset that I threw you away? Unlike you, he is a talented shinobi. He possesses the Sharingan of the previous Uchiha clan. He's also a perfect vessel to be my successor."

"Well, if he does survive things are going to get more interesting."

"Don't stop the tournament now. Three duelists from my village are taking part as well. I'm going to enjoy this." Orochimaru then disappears in a cloud of smoke. "Bare this in mind," his cold voice echos in the night sky. "If anything happens to deprive me of my fun...it means the end of the Leaf Village."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 10:**

**Handsome Devil**

Meanwhile, Neji, Tenten and Lee were resting on a giant forest tree. "Alright, the sun should be up in about an hour or so," Neji says. "We spent the entire day gathering food and water. Most of the teams are resting." He is counseling out a strategic plan. "We'll attack at this time as we planned. Let's split up and spend half an hour scouting the area. But whether or not you find another team, we come back here in 30 minutes. Understood?"

"OK."

"Roger!"

As Sakura sits alone, watching over the unconscious boys, Orochimaru's three Sound minions find her. They have been ordered to strike Uchiha Sasuke come daybreak.

Orochimaru reveals his purpose to recruit followers to Anko. He taunts her for her interest in his new find, Sasuke, the perfect vessel to be his successor. He warns her that if she interferes in the exam, Leaf Village is finished.

Sakura watches over her teammates as they recover from their injuries. She vows not to fall asleep, but does. Naruto and Sasuke awaken, bringing tears to Sakura's eyes. Suddenly, Orochimaru shows up, transforming into a snake head and attacks the boys. She tries to warn them but she lost her voice. She awakens, startled from the nightmare.

Sakura hears a rustle from the bushes. It is only a squirrel. She throws a kunai to scare it off, not realizing that the Sound ninjas watching her placed an explosion tag on it. They decide to move closer.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee scouts out the forest. He spots 20 leaves falling to the ground and daydreams that if he can catch all 20, Sakura will like him. He catches all but one when he sees a squirrel with an explosion tag on him. He rushes to its aid.

Neji, in another part of the forest, stops in his tracks and looks around a bit. "All right, stop hiding and come out." He calls. Somehow he knows that there was no one hiding behind that bush other that Squad 10: Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. "Shoot!" Ino whispers, "How could he have seen us? We hid so fast!" "What a drag! Now that he has found us out this is gonna be such a pain!" Shikamaru says.

"It's no big deal...our hide and hang out strategy didn't work...so will just use strategy number two!"

"What? Are you serious, Ino?" Choji asks.

"You got a problem with that? Trust me, this plan can't fail!"

"Well, what have we got to lose?" Shikamaru remarks. Whether or not this plan of hers would work, Ino and her squad decided to come out of the bushes. Knowing full well that Neji would never fight weak opponents like them without being challenged, she decides to flirt instead. ": Hi, there! I've been wanting to meet you for a really long time, Neji" takin of her ribbon she releases her long blonde hair as it flows like a glistening ocean of gold. "... so,Hi!" her magic created a long deafening silence. Birds chirping, crickets singing, frogs croaking, all was broken by a…

"Get lost." From Neji.

He turns away from them as he walks away. 'I can't believe it!' Ino thought. 'No one could've resisted my flirting! Who does he think he is?'

Neji stopped, "By the way, does the fact that you're shaking you fist means that you want to challenge me?"

Unbelievable! how did he know? "Wha? No way! Of course not!" 'How did he know? It's like he has eyes at the back of his head!'

"Then, go. Beside, taking a prize from cowards like you would only make me the laughing stock of the village." But before he could finish, Squad 10 were already gone. "Hmph, I guess I proved my point."

They rested in the dirt catching their breath, then Ino redid her hair. "Alright! Let's see if we can find some weaklings!" she laughs. "Yeah, well, I doubt we'll find anyone weaker than us." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile, Sakura remains still over her fallen teammates. Suddenly she heard a small chuckle. That is definitely a person, she certainly hopes it isn't. She slowly turns the opposite direction. There she shivers in fear. She wishes they had never arrive, the sound ninja trio. " Some lookout! You're half asleep!" Dosu, one of the sound-nin said." At least you don't have to keep watch anymore. What's the point after we've already found you? Now wake Sasuke up," he lifts up his sleeve to reveal a bulging iron shinobi shield. "We want to duel him."

Sakura pulls out her kunai. "What are you talking about?! I know it's that Orochimaru person who's pulling the strings from the dark! What's his purpose here? What does he want!?" As the Sound ninjas get closer, she throws her kunai to cause a giant log to begin swinging at them. But as the log came into contact, Dosu pressed his shielded hand onto it, created a hand sign, and caused the colossal log to shatter into millions of tree bark.

"Ha, frankly speaking, you have no talent. People like you have to work harder. A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us!" the sound-nin advance quickly toward Sakura. As she awaits her death, a green blur appeared out of nowhere shouting "Leaf Hurricane!" it swung at them as they skied across the dirt in the opposite direction. The stranger lands in front of Sakura, and then she realized who saved her, "Is that so?" that green jumpsuit, those orange stockings, "It looks like you also need to make more of an effort." those bandaged hands, those thick _eyebrows?! _ "Who are you?" Dosu said. It is none other than… "I am the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf Village, and my name is Rock Lee."

"Lee" Sakura asks, "Lee, why are you here?"

"I will always come when you are in danger."

"Well, thank you… you saved my life."

"I said it once before… I will protect you until I die."

"Oh, well," Dosu takes out an Earth Scroll card and puts it into his shield. "Zaku, you can have Sasuke, I'll take care of this guy."

'From what I can see, Sakura is in no condition to fight.' Lee thought. He puts on his shield and converts to duel mode. "If I win this duel, you leave Sakura and his friends alone. Is that understood?" Dosu's shield is unique. A blade holding multiple card zones pop out of either side of the shield. Then both sides turn 90 degrees so each end connects each other, then they both turn another 90 degrees to the left, completing its duel mode.

Both: "Duel!"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Ino and Choji discuss tactics for finding a team to easily get the scroll card from. "Oh, man! There doesn't seem to be anyone around who's weaker than us!"

"Not so fast" Shikamaru says, "...I still think that Naruto's team might actually be weaker than we are."

"Take that back right now, you jerk!"

"What'd ya mean?"

"There's no doubt Naruto and Sakura are lame, but I won't have you bad mouthing Sasuke! He's awesome!"

"Naruto and Sasuke are out cold," Choji points out to the right. "It's Sakura who's fighting." Ino turns to his direction and what he saw shocks her.

"I go first." Lee says as he starts the duel. "(7) And I will start by deploying Tortoise Ninja (1/0). Then I set 2 cards face down and charge the rest into my chakra zone (CZ: 4). I end my turn (0)."

"Very well, I'll just play Kin Tsuchi (0/1) and charge 5 chakra (CZ: 5). I'll end my turn (1)."

"My draw (2). I deploy Rock Lee to the battlefield (3/0). Then I will send out Tortoise Ninja into the battlefield as well. Tortoise, attack." The turtle curled up into his shell and spun towards Kin and knocked her to injured state (0/1). "Now it is Rock Lee's turn to attack." Lee's avatar dashes in and deletes his opponent. "That ends my turn (0)."

"(2) This is just the card I need. I deploy Dosu Kinuta (1/1). Next I'll remove 2 chakras to equip Dosu with the Sonic Fang!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: Sonic Fang is a jutsu card that lowers an opponent's shinobi by 3 points when it battles against the user. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"With a weapon like this it's only a matter of time before I claim this match mine. Attack!" Dosu's avatar leaps in towards his opponent and points the sonic speaker towards him, but Rock Lee reached deep underground, and takes out a giant tree root, defending himself against Dosu's noisy attack. "What? What just happened?"

"I have activated my Escape Jutsu card. By discarding 1 chakra (CZ: 3), I can negate any power effects to 1 ninja. Now that your Sonic Fang is no longer active, it is Rock Lee's turn to attack!" Lee swoops in and attacks Dosu and forced him to injured state (1/0). But in return he was hit by Dosu's fang which forced him to injured state as well (2/0).

"Dosu Kinuta is a special shinobi. When he attacks, his special ability gives 1damage to any ninja who battles him. I'm finished (0)."

"It is my move (1). I send Rock Lee and Tortoise Ninja to the battlefield. Next I release 2 chakras (CZ: 2) for Lee to attack Dosu with the jutsu card Leaf Hurricane, which gives him 3 extra combat points (5/0)."

"Attacking will only trigger my Sonic Fang. Remember, it takes away 3 points of power whenever anyone attacks the user."

"Lee will still have enough power (2/0). Go, Leaf Hurricane!" Lee spins around in the air and finishes Dosu with a flurry of kicks. "Next my tortoise will attack directly." The turtle spins around and slams Dosu, giving Lee 1 battle reward (BR: 1). "That ends my turn (1)."

"(1) I play another Dosu Kinuta. That's all (0)."

"It is my move (2)!" Lee looks at his card and glares in amazement. "Wait, this is…"

_Flashback: The teams 8, when they first became genin, are at the meadows training. Lee was the only one who mastered the task, the Lotus. Once he mastered it, Lee was jumping for joy._

'_This jutsu...' Guy thought, 'in the end, only Lee could make it his own!' "Lee..."_

"_I did it! I actually did it!" Lee shouts._

"_Lee..."_

"_After all that practice, I pulled it off!"_

"_LEE!"_

"_I guess this proves if I try hard enough, I can do anything!!!"_

"_QUIET!!!" Guy punches Lee in the face. "Now, listen to your sensei's awesome message!"_

"_Yes...I am ready...to hear your amazing wisdom, sir!"_

"_This new jutsu, the Lotus technique, is now forbidden."_

"_What do you mean? Why?"_

"_This jutsu...it puts a huge strain on your body's muscles. It's a self-sacrificing technique. Normally, humans only use, if most, twenty percent of their muscles' strength. Do you understand only about twenty percent? If all of the power were to be used, the muscles would disintegrate. So the brain regulates the amount of power the muscles can excert. But this jutsu is different; it uses chakra, which forces the brain to go past its limits, allowing for continuous high-speed taijutsu. In other words, this jutsu relies on a secret technique, which brings forth power almost to the limits of the human body. So you see, it is very dangerous. There is one time this jutsu should be used, when a particular condition is met'"_

"_Yes, I see. So what is the condition, sir?"_

"_You all need to take this to heart. The condition is..." end flashback._

'Guy-sensei, I have to use the Lotus now. The condition has been met. I must use this jutsu...' Lee and Guy: "...to protect the life of someone precious!" "I send Rock Lee and Tortoise Ninja into the battlefield! Now I will release my last 4 chakras (CZ: 0) to play this: the jutsu card Primary Lotus!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: Primary Lotus is a jutsu card that allows you to flip one coin. If head, the user discards 1 ninja your opponent controls. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lee undid the bandages on his arms and uses them to wrap himself to Dosu. With incredible speed, he leaps up into the sky and then spun around rocketing into the ground, destroying Dosu. "And now Lee and Tortoise will attack directly!" first the turtle launched a spinning attack directly on Dosu (BR: 2), then Rock Lee tackles him with incredible speed, winning the duel (BR: 3). Dosu collapses onto the ground. All holographic projectors are off as Lee walks towards Dosu.

"Okay, I win. Now leave this place, ant take your friends with you."

He didn't move a muscule. In fact, all he did was chuckle. "You certainly have mistaken me for a person… who believes in playing fair!" Dosu tries to punch him, but Lee dodges. "Now watch...We're going to show you something called 'the wall' " Lee suddenly stops and suddenly loses balance. "Your jutsu is indeed fast, but ours is even faster because it travels at the speed of sound." Lee drops down to his knees and started to cough up blood.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Sakura cries. Lee's ear starts to bleed. He clutches it as he trembles.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this shinobi shield I wear. You might be able to dodge my blows, but you can't get away from it. I don't need to strike you with my fists. I can hit you with the power of sound."

"Sound?"

"What makes it possible for the ear to hear things. What is sound, really?"

"The vibrations." Sakura said in worry.

"Give the little lady a prize. Yes, the vibration of molecules in the air creates a sound wave. These vibrations are collected by the ear. Then directed through the outer ear canal to your eardrum. The rest, as they say, is anatomy. What interests me are the organs of your inner ear, the ones that control your sense of balance, your ability to move." Dosu laughs again, "Feeling a little dizzy, naseous? That's right, best if you don't even try to stand up for a while." Dosu attacks Lee to get to Sakura.

She pulls out her kunai, and throws it at Dosu. He gets mad and attacks Sakura but Lee throws himself in front of Dosu using Konoha Whirlwind. Dosu blocks and then attacks with sound. His arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum, like a speaker. He can also use his chakra and join it into the target. Lee drops to the ground from the pain and lack of balance.

With Lee down, Dosu sets his sights on Sakura. She throws her kunai, but he easily blocks. From a distance, squad 10 are watching the fight. "Those guys are too powerful," Choji exclaims. "We gotta get out of here." "Naruto and Sasuke are unconscious too." Shikamaru says. "That Lee person is also beaten, that only leaves with Sakura all by herself against those three goons." He looks at Ino. "So what are we gonna do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and her...you were friends once, right?"

How could she forget…

_Flashback: it was long back when they were little children. Ino was told by Sakura to meet her at the park. When she arrives, she can see Sakura sitting on a bench, with a serious look on her face. "Hi, Sakura." Ino sits beside her. "What's wrong?"_

"_Sasuke… you also like Sasuke… don't you?"_

"_Huh?" Ino was surprised. How did Sakura know?_

"_So, I guess that means we're rivals from now on." Sakura hops off the bench and walks away… without saying another word. End flashback_

"Well? Ino...So like, what do you want to do?"

"Why do you keep asking me that, what am I supposed to do? You want me to go out there and get myself killed?"

Sakura throws four shuriken at Dosu, but were intercepted by Zaku, who uses the tubes that are implanted inside the palm of his hands to create a giant gust of wind strong enough to intercept them. While blinded by the wind, Sakura could feel a sharp pain in her scalp. She is being pulled by her hair by Kin.

"My my, what soft and shiny hair." She smiles as she tightens her grip. "But you know what? If you spent a little less time shampooing, and a little more time practicing your jutsu, you might not be in this fix." She turned Sakura's head so that she is facing Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey Zaku, I know what would be fun. Let's make Ms. Beauty Queen watch while you finish off that Sasuke guy."

"Why not? Sounds like fun to me."

She couldn't believe this. Sakura is doing everything she could and she can't do anything about it. 'It's no use. I've got no strength left.' Sakura thought as she sits crying. 'Way to go Sakura. You let everyone down again! What good are you?! Even now, when the others really need me, I cave! How many times have they saved my neck? You think, maybe, just this once, when it's life or death, you'd think just maybe that I'd be able to come through!'

"All right, little man..." Zaku is walking towards Sasuke for the kill. "Time to end it!"As Zaku makes his way to Sasuke, Sakura takes her first real step towards becoming a nin. She pulls out a kunai from her pouch. "Come on. It's pointless," Kin says, "that won't work on me."

Sakura turns and grins at her. "It's not meant for you." In an instant, she cuts her hair to free herself from Kin's grip. 'I've always considered myself to be a true ninja. I claim that I'm madly in love with Sasuke, and I'm always lecturing Naruto acting like I know so much more. But it's all empty words, because their always in the lead, and I watch them from the background. Why is that?' she then looks at the unconscious Lee 'And Lee, you did more than just say you like me, you proved it. We're not even teammates, and you put your life on the line for me.' Sakura takes out her shinobi shield, 'Okay, no more caving...' converts to duel mode, 'Now it's my turn to take the lead,…' and slaps her deck into its catch. 'and all of you can watch _me_ from the background.' "Alright. I challenge all three of you to a duel and if I win you'll leave us in peace."

"Ha! You have got to be kidding me." Dosu exclaims, "I've already took out the guy in the spandex, a 3-on-1 match shouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Well how's this for a challenge!?" from out of nowhere three shadows appear in front of Sakura. It is no other then Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, members of squad 10. "Now it's 3-on-3!" Ino announces.

"Ino, but why?"

"I'm tired of you showing off in front of Sasuke, and trying to get all the credit!" squad 10 take out their shields and convert them to duel mode. "Sakura, you take care of Naruto and Sasuke, we'll take care of those guys." Zaki, Kin, and Dosu stood side by side as they did the same thing.

All: DUEL!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Formation

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review**


	11. Formation

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Sakura takes out her shinobi shield, 'Okay, no more caving...' converts to duel mode, 'Now it's my turn to take the lead,…' and slaps her deck into its catch. 'and all of you can watch _me_ from the background.' "Alright. I challenge all three of you to a duel and if I win you'll leave us in peace."

"Ha! You have got to be kidding me." Dosu exclaims, "I've already took out the guy in the spandex, a 3-on-1 match shouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Well how's this for a challenge!?" from out of nowhere three shadows appear in front of Sakura. It is no other then Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, members of squad 10. "Now it's 3-on-4!" Ino announces.

"Ino, but why?"

"I'm tired of you showing off in front of Sasuke, and trying to get all the credit!" squad 10 take out their shields and convert them to duel mode. "Sakura, you take care of Naruto and Sasuke, we'll take care of those guys." Zaki, Kin, and Dosu stood side by side as they did the same thing.

All: DUEL!!!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 11:**

**Formation**

All six genin are prepared and ready to duel.

"I make the first draw!" Kin says. "(7) and I'll start by deploying Kin Tsuchi (0/1). Next I charge 5 cards to my chakra zone (CZ: 5). Then I place 1 card face down and end my turn (0)."

"My draw," Zaku says. "(7) I charge 1 earth chakra to play A Small Act of Courage."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_///////////info: A Small Act of Courage is a mission card that decreases the entrance cost of all turn 2 or lower ninja cards in you hand by 1 until the end of the turn. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Next I deploy my turn 1 Zaku Abumi to the field (2/1). Then I charge 4 cards from my hand (CZ: 5) and end my turn (0)."

"My turn." Dosu says "(7) I charge 1 earth card from my hand to play A Small Act of Courage and deploy my turn 1 Dosu Kinuta (1/1). Next I charge 3 cards (CZ: 3) and place 1 card face down. Then I move to the organization phase, which lets us move our shinobi into one team, combining their combat and support power." The three sound's avatars move into a single triangular formation, with Dosu in the front, and Kin and Zaku side by side behind him. "Your move (1)."

"Alright, it's showtime," Ino said "This is where the fun begins (7). To start things off, I charge 3 earth cards from my hand to play the mission card, Reunion of the Trio! With this, each player in the user's team can each deploy 1 ninja from their hand with mind, shadow, or food attribute. From my hand I play Ino Yamanaka (0/1)!"

"And from mine I'll play Shikamaru Nara (0/1)!" Shikamaru summons his avatar onto the field.

"And from mine I play Choji Akimichi (2/0)!" Choji also summons his avatar onto the field.

"Then I send 1 card to my chakra zone (CZ: 4), set a card face down and call it a turn (1)."

It is now Shikamaru's draw. "(7) I use 1 card from Ino's chakra zone (CZ: 3) to play the jutsu card, Tree Climbing Training. That lets me charge the top 2 cards from my deck. Next I charge 4 more cards from my hand (CZ: 7). Then I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Now it is Choji's turn. "I draw! (6) I charge 4 cards from my hand (CZ: 4). Next I'll organize Ino, Shikamaru and Choji into a squad, with Choji leading the team. Then I place 1 card face down and call it a turn."

Kin draws. "(1) I'll pass."

Zaku draws "(1) so do I."

Dosu draws "(2) I'll use my 2 chakra crests (CZ: 1) to equip Dosu with my face down card, the jutsu Sonic Fang. When any of your ninja attacks Dosu, he will use the power of Sonic Fang to reduce his opponent's power by 3. and once we get rid of you there's no stopping us from getting to that Uchiha kid. Team Dosu (power: 3), attack!"

"Not so fast." Shikamaru said. Next our team's special abilities gives them a power boost. When Shikamaru is in the same team as Ino and Choji, his support power is increased by 2 (0/3). When Ino is in the same team with Shikamaru and Choji, she gains an extra power point (1/2). And for with the same thing for Choji, he gains 2 combat points (4/0)."

"But that means they combine to form a team power of 9!"

"That's right. But that's not all. I use 2 earth crests from my chakra zone (CZ: 5) to play the jutsu card, Formation Ino-Shika-Cho!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_///////////info: When the jutsu card Formation Ino-Shika-Cho is activated, the user can activare jutsi cards with requirements: shadow, mind, and food without paying thier jutsu costs_ ./////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"It's time to show you what teamwork's all about!" Ino says "I activate my face down card, Mind Transfer Jutsu. By using 2 earth crests and 1 wind crest (CZ: 0), Ino Yamanaka can move 1 ninja battling against her to my side of the field." Placing both hands in front of her, her avatar looked at Kin through the space between them. In an instant, Kin walked to the opponent's side.

Kin: "I activate my face down jutsu card Kunai. By using 1 chakra crest (CZ: 4) Dosu gains 2 power points (team power: 4)."

Dosu: "And I can still activate Dosu's Sonic Fang to reduce your team's power. So I won't take too much damage in this turn."

Shikamaru: "Oh no you don't, mummy man! Time to put Dosu under wraps. I use 2 earth crests (CZ: 5) to play the Shadow Possession Jutsu card. With this, Shikamaru can reduce the power of an opponent's team by the mental power of the user, and Shikamaru's mental power is 4." Making a hand sign, Shkamaru's avatar stretched his own shadow to connect to Dosu and Zaku, freezing them in their tracks (team power: 0). "And that's not all; I use 1 wind and 1 earth crests to play the another face down, Giant Shuruken."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_///////////info: If the team that uses the Giant Shuriken_ jutsu card wins a battle, the 2 support ninjas of the opposing team receive damage. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Shikamaru's avatar is now equipped with a giant star. "Now it's time for the big finish! Let's bring 'em together team!"

Ino: "INO-"

Shikamaru: "SHIKA-"

Choji: "CHO!"

All: "HANAFUDA ASAULT COMBINATION!"

All at once, the three avatars glowed in red, yellow and blue and charged together to take out and delete Dosu and Zaku. "And with no defense, all we have to do is attack a few more times and that's that."

Dosu: "Just make your move."

Ino: "With pleasure (2)! I put Kin to the battle field and attack directly!" Kin assaults her avatar and gains 1 battle reward.

Shikamaru: "My draw (1)! I send team Ino-Shika-Cho to the battlefield!"

Choji: "And that's when I use 1 earth crest from my chakra zone (CZ: 3) to play the Expansion Jutsu card!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_/////////// Card info: Expansion Jutsu is a jutsu card hat increases the combat power of one ninja with a Food combat attribute by 2 points. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Shikamaru: "And with this massive amount of power, this game is over (team power: 11). Time for battle!"

Ino: "TEAM INO-"

Shikamaru: "SHIKA-"

Choji: "CHO!"

All: "HANAFUDA FINALE!!!"

At the same time, the team avatars comet in a brigade of multicolored lights towards the three sound ninja, giving them a total of three battle rewards and winning the duel.

"No! I can't believe this!" Zaku pounds his fist to the ground.

"Believe it, tough guy!" Ino says. "When it comes to team work, we're the best there is!" suddenly the heard a small pace of clapping just midst above them. As the look up to a tree they found out in was none other than Neji Hyuga, along with his teammate Tenten.

"Bravo," he said sarcastically "When I first found you three scampering from me back there, I thought you were just a bunch of cowards. But now I realize that you're just average. It looks like you've found a few duelists that can be as weak as you guys."

Suddenly, they sense an enormous amount of energy. They have never felt anything like in. then the realized that the energy was coming from Sasuke, who slowly rises up, awakeing as purple demon chakra pulsates through his body. A sinister look glowed deeply in his eyes. sound ninjas are amazed he survived the seal, as the seal is now covering his entire body. Sasuke then looks over at Sakura and then at unconscious Naruto. "Don't worry. I'm alright." Sasuke's voice is dipped in venom. "It's just the power flowing through me. In fact, I've never felt better" he looks at his hands. "He gave me this gift, and he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger, and to follow my path I must have power, even if that means being consumed by evil." Then without warning, he charges toward the three sound ninja.

Sensing something is going on, Team 10 makes way for the bushes nearby, as Sasuke basically goes berserk with his newly acquired power. As Zaku attempts to stop Sasuke with Maximum Air Cutter, Sasuke effortlessly picks up Naruto and Sakura and moves them out of harm's way. He then performs Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Phoenix Flower Jutsu), fire balls that turn into shuriken, and attacks Zaku. Once he gets close enough to Zaku, he holds him by the arms, dislocating both shoulders. He then turns his attention to Dosu.

Sakura watches Sasuke's actions with horror. Before he gets to Dosu, she runs up behind Sasuke crying and holds him back. She repeatedly asks him to stop. When Sasuke sees her tears, the cursed seal disappears from his body and he returns to normal. Dosu then offers him their scroll and offers them a deal. They must leave this battle in order to confirm something, but if they are ever to fight again, they will not run or hide. Before he leaves, Sakura demands to know what Orochimaru did to Sasuke, but he doesn't respond. He can't understand why Orochimaru would have told them to kill Sasuke after he gave him the cursed seal.

When the sound ninjas finally leave, Ino Shikamaru Choji runs to the fallen's aid as Sasuke sits, staring at his shaking hand.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Illusion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


	12. Fear

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Sasuke basically goes berserk with his newly acquired power. As Zaku attempts to stop Sasuke with Maximum Air Cutter, Sasuke effortlessly picks up Naruto and Sakura and moves them out of harm's way. He then performs Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Phoenix Flower Jutsu), fire balls that turn into shuriken, and attacks Zaku. Once he gets close enough to Zaku, he holds him by the arms, dislocating both shoulders. He then turns his attention to Dosu.

Sakura watches Sasuke's actions with horror. Before he gets to Dosu, she runs up behind Sasuke crying and holds him back. She repeatedly asks him to stop. When Sasuke sees her tears, the cursed seal disappears from his body and he returns to normal. Dosu then offers him their scroll and offers them a deal. They must leave this battle in order to confirm something, but if they are ever to fight again, they will not run or hide. Before he leaves, Sakura demands to know what Orochimaru did to Sasuke, but he doesn't respond. He can't understand why Orochimaru would have told them to kill Sasuke after he gave him the cursed seal.

When the sound ninjas finally leave, Ino Shikamaru Choji runs to the fallen's aid as Sasuke sits, staring at his shaking hand.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 12:**

**Fear**

Sakura and Sasuke are all battered and bruised. Naruto is the last one standing and Orochimaru is coming for him when suddenly…

(bonk!) "Ouch!" Naruto lays up rubbing his head. He was awakened from a dream by Shikamaru and Choji, who was using a stick to do it. The first thing on his mind when he awoke was that person he was fighting. In a state of panic he quickly ducked down and stood his guard. "Everybody get down! That grass ninja, where could she be hiding?!"

His sudden burst let everyone know that he was awake. Especially Ino. "It's about time the lazy fool woke up."

"You really are one of a kind, that's for sure." Shikamaru says while Choji pokes Naruto on the head. "And I mean the kind that gets on my nerves." When Naruto looks at Sakura he realizes that her hair is short.

"Sakura, what happened to your hair?1" he dashes to her side.

"What, this? Oh, it's just a little change of image. It's an Image change. I would like it longer, but I couldn't let it get in the way during this tournament."

"Oh." Naruto turns to Shikamaru. "By the way, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh, man, explaining things to you is such a drag."

While Ino was carrying lee on her shoulders, Tenten arrived. "I'll take care of him now, Ino."

"Uh..okay." Whe Tenten grabs hold of him, she violently shakes him by the shoulders, just so he can wake up. "C'mon Lee, pull yourself together!!! Wake up already, alright!"

Whe he finally came to, he was still exhausted. "Tenten, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you out. What do you think?"

"Wha...What happened to those sound ninja guys?"

"Sasuke took care of them. Don't worry about it Lee."

"Oh… Really?"

"Just what were you thinking rushing in their by yourself? Look at you, you're a total mess!"

"Well, Sakura was in trouble. So, I had to do something, right?"

'He's got to be kidding. He had to know that he didn't stand a chance alone against all those guys.' "That was pretty darn stupid, don't you think?"

"Heh, heh, Well, I guess I can not really argue with that."

"Aha!" Naruto jumps in. "I know you, Bushy-Brow!"

"Knock it off! You'd better not say anything bad about Lee!" Sakura punches Naruto for insulting him. He lands hard onto the soul like a lump.

'Oh, man, what in the world happened when I was asleep? Everything's gone crazy!'

Shikamaru and Choji waches from a fair distance. "That Naruto is _completely_ out of the loop." "So far out of the loop, he doesn't even know there is a loop. He's not going to be the hero of this little story."

"Lee, thank you. Because of you, I was able to stand up for myself." Sakura says "And I've become a little stronger."

Lee was so touched that he even fell to tears. "Thank you Sakura! But, I guess my efforts alone were not good enough." Then he pulls himself together. "So Sasuke, you are as good as your reputation. Just what you'd expect from the Uchiha clan, to chase off those ninja you must be very strong. Not like me, I just got beaten to a pulp."

'What is he talking about? "Beaten to a pulp"?' Sasuke thought 'Is he serious? Are those guys really that strong?'

Lee was sulking in the ground. When he is quite finished, he prepares to take his leave. "Sakura, the lotus of the leaf village blooms twice." He said "So, the next time that we meet, I will have become a stronger ninja. I promise." Lee leaves the area and Tenten follows.

As the commotion dies down, Ino offers to fix Sakura's hair. After all that Sakura has been through, the least that Ino can do is help. "Why, you sneaky little troll...hugging him like that...billboard brow!" Ino says to Sakura. "Haven't you heard the expression, "All's fair in love and war." little Ino pig?" Sakura answers to Ino.

10 hours earlier, about 50 minutes into the survival exam, Kiba and his team were happily making their way to the tower after getting their final scroll. "Yahoo!" Kiba shouts, "Now that's what I call 'survival'! Right, Akamaru?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Of course it's lucky for us that people caught in that trap had an Earth Scroll card! And now we're gonna be the first ones to reach the tower!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Kiba, that would be dangerous." Shino said. "Let's just be cautious and not draw any attention. Even the smallest insect, in order to protect itself, must always…"

"Yeah, I know that Shino...but as usual, you gotta say it in a weird, vague way...bug nerd. Anyway, stop acting like the boss; I'm the leader of this squad."

"B-but Shino does have a point." Hinata stammers.

"Alright. OK. Gezze." Suddenly, Akamaru caught a scent, and so does Kiba, tht team makes a quick halt. "We have to be cautious and not draw any attention, right? Hinata, can you look around the area for us?"

"OK" Hinata activates her Byakugan, which lets her look from long distances. She spotted someone form 1km away. "There are 6 people fighting."

"OK, let's go check it out!"

"Are you serious? We shouldn't." Shino scowls.

"The proctor lady just said to take both Heaven and Earth Scroll cards to the tower, right? She never said we can't bring one of each. So if we get more cards now, we'll have fewer teams to worry about later. Besides, if thing get ugly, we won't butt in."

"Um, o-okay." "(_sigh_) alright," when squad 8 arrived at the battle, they see Akamaru sitting behind the bushes just shivering. "What's wrong, Kiba?" Hinata asks, "Why did we stop just now?"

"It's Akamaru. He just started shaking."

"Do you mean he's scared?"

Akamaru scampered into Kiba's jacket. "Yeah, something just spooked the little guy. I have no idea; Akamaru can sniff out the level of an opponent's chakra. I've never seen him this scared by it before. Whoever those three duelists up ahead are, they aren't your average shinobi."

The battle was just about to start, and it's the three sand ninja against the shinobi from the hidden rain village. "Three sand ninja fighting against us head-on? How foolish." Their leader said.

Their objective is the same as the other's: find the opposing scroll card and get to the tower. "Hey Gaara! " said Kankuro, "Doesn't it make more sense to follow these punks and gather information first? I mean, if they have the same type of scroll card as us, we're just fighting an unnecessary battle."

"Hmph, I don't care. They looked at me the wrong way, so they're gonna die."

"Ha! Let's hurry up and do this!" the head rain shinobi shouted. "Here I come!" he takes out several umbrellas and twirled them around him. Then, throwing them into the air, the umbrellas floated. "Ninja art: sprinkling needles!" the umbrellas then shot thousands of needles at Garra and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Garra emerged unscathed, shielded by beds of sand. "What? Impossible!" he tried again, firing needles directly at their target, but another shield of sand caught them. It's as if Garra's is making the sand his shield.

"You made it rain 1,000 needles?" he growled. "Now, I'm going to make it rain blood."

"You've just witnessed Garra's 'Sand Shield'. He hardens it with an enormous amount of Chakra. Only Gaara can use it, and he uses it to protect his body. Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand shields him, so all attacks are nullified. Face it: there's no way you can beat Garra."

That made the rain-nin angry as he charges with another umbrella. Garra makes a hand sign, and thrusts into the air with his palm. "Sand Coffin!" he engulfs the rain-nin with sand so that he cannot move. He was immobilized while his umbrellas fell to the ground. "All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'll be dead…" Gaara slowly walks towards him with one of the Rain ninja's umbrellas and shields himself. "But that would be too easy and too boring." he lifts the sand cocoon up as he shouts: "Sand Burial!" The cocoon explodes, killing the rain ninja. blood splattered everywhere, raining onto the ground. "There wasn't any pain. I crushed him with more force than necessary so it was over quickly. The corpse's bitter crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me and making me stronger."

The other shinobi were scared. The wanted to escape. "J-Just take the scroll. Go on, here." The placed their Heaven Scroll card on the ground and backed away. But Garra isn't finished. He repeatedly killed the other two as he has done the first.

"Whadaya know," Kankuro said as he claimed their prize "it's the Heaven Scroll. We had better get to the tower. I want to get out of this forest as quickly as possible."

"No." Garra growled. "…I'm not finished yet." Kiba's team tried to flee from their hiding place but couldn't for they think Gaara has spotted them.

"C'mon, Garra, let's just stop. Alright?"

"Huh, are you afraid… coward?"

"Garra! You may be alright, but this is dangerous for us! We only need one scroll card! Anymore is…"

"Don't tell me what to do, you piece of garbage."

Kankuro grabbed Garra by his sash. "All right, that's enough! Sometimes you have to listen to what your big brother says!"

"Too bad I don't think of you as my big brother at all... If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Uttering his threatening words, Garra knocked Kankuro's hand off of him.

"Wait...just hold on, Gaara...you...don't have to treat us like we're the enemy," Temari pleaded "...look, do it as a favor for your sister...please?"

Garra aims for the bush in which squad 8 is hiding behind. With sand around them, there is no way of escape. He powers up, ready to do one more sand coffin.

"Garra, stop! That's enough!" Temari shouts.

Clenching his fist, Garra made a cork out of sand, and places it onto his gourd. "Fine."

Gaara then walks away, as Kiba's team gasps for breath out of relief. Akamaru still trembles and whimpers behind Kiba's jacket. "So that's what you were talking about."

"What did he say?" Shino asks.

"Akamaru said that the big guy was about to get killed by the kid from the Sand. I don't know what that Sand Village squirt is...but whatever he is, he's way too dangerous to mess with...He's bad news.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Illusion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


	13. Illusion

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Garra aims for the bush in which squad 8 is hiding behind. With sand around them, there is no way of escape. He powers up, ready to do one more sand coffin.

"Garra, stop! That's enough!" Temari shouts.

Clenching his fist, Garra made a cork out of sand, and places it onto his gourd. "Fine."

Gaara then walks away, as Kiba's team gasps for breath out of relief. Akamaru still trembles and whimpers behind Kiba's jacket. "So that's what you were talking about."

"What did he say?" Shino asks.

"Akamaru said that the big guy was about to get killed by the kid from the Sand. I don't know what that Sand Village squirt is...but whatever he is, he's way too dangerous to mess with...He's bad news.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Chapter 13:**

**Illusion**

Ten hours have passed since that moment. The squad 7 are at lake fishing. Naruto does Shadow Clones in hopes of catching more fish. "Breakfast time. Shadow Clone Fishing Jutsu, bombs away!" Naruto was able to make three fishes jump from the water. While the fish were in mid-air, Sasuke threw kunais at them and nailed them to a tree. "That's it? I only got three." He said to Naruto, "Go do it again. I could eat three fish myself."

"If you think it's so easy, why don't _you_ get wet and I'll stand on the shore!?"

Sakura was gathering wood for a campfire. "Sasuke! The fire's ready to light." She said, "I could use one of your fireballs."

Sasuke walks away from Naruto "I've got to do everything around here." He complained.

"What do you think I've been doing, huh?!" yelled Naruto.

Later, over a cooking fire, the team was eating fish when Sakura brought up something, "We have to face it...there may not be any more heaven scrolls left."

"Well, that's a cheerful thought." Sasuke replied.

"It's been 4 days since the second exam began, that means that 80 percent of the test is over. Also, there are 78 competitors- 26 squads. So the highest amount of teams that can pass is 13. Let's not forget that Orochimaru guy. He burned the Heaven Scroll card we had. From here on, the amount of teams that can pass just went down by 1. We can't be sure that the rest of the scroll cards are in tact. If one of them is destroyed, that makes the other one meaningless."

"Then that means…" Sasuke finished eating and stood up. "… the next enemy will be our last chance." He went to the lake to get some water. The moment he left, Naruto and Sakura heard a loud rustling in the bushes. They stood to defend themselves, until they saw who it was. It was Kabuto Yakushi, who came out of the bush.

"Kabuto! How did you find us?" Naruto asked.

"I saw a small cloud of smoke and I followed it here."

When Sasuke came back, he could see Kabuto as well. "What are you doing here?" He said "Are you after our scroll card, too?"

"Hmph, I don't need to." Kabuto reached into his deck and took out both the Heaven and Earth cards. "Something's happened, so I'm on my way to the tower with my teammates."

Sasuke is surprised that there's someone who has already gained access to the tower. Now is his chance. "Well in that case…" Sasuke equipped his shield. "Let's duel."

"…Hmph, are you serious?"

"Sorry, we don't have a choice. It's like I said before: This is the only way to survive in this forest." Sasuke is determined to put forth a challenge. This is the only way they can survive in the forest. Kabuto senses that Sasuke isn't all that serious. He could have just attacked instead of declaring a challenge.

Later, on their way to the tower, Kabuto offers the Squad 7 some advice advice: There are still enemies left, he's sure of it. He then tells that the easiest place to get a scroll will be in the area around the tower. They head towards it hoping to find enemies with a Scroll of Heaven. They have a couple of possibilities: those with only 1 scroll hoping to collect the other, those with both scrolls heading towards the tower, and those who are "collectors" who try to get more than two scrolls. They keep extra scrolls and give one to the enemy in exchange for going free. Or by giving friends who are in the same village a scroll they need, so they can gain information to get through the remaining exams easier. Or crush those strong enemies to get to the third exam. Sasuke sees the reason Kabuto came with them… he's afraid of these collectors too.  
When they are close to the tower they decided to just walk. Naruto senses an enemy and he throws a kunai at a large centipede. Kabuto then asks Naruto to be quiet to not draw attention. They sense a trap. Naruto walks the other way to trigger a trap, but Kabuto uses a replacement Technique to save Naruto. They move stealthy towards the tower until they notice no matter how long they walk, they aren't getting any closer to the tower.

"How far have we walked?" Sakura said, "That tower's not getting any closer."

"Now that you mention it," Naruto said, "I was thinking that too. It's weird."

"Would seem that we've been spotted. Somebody is playing games with us. Look...rings a bell?" pointing a finger, Kabuto sees a giant centipend, the one Naruto killed. . They've been tricked into walking in circles with an illusion technique. The enemy must be planning an attack once they've tired. Sure enough, three shinobi rose up from underground, all three of them had on respirators and masks. "The name's Mubi," their leader said, "And we're here to claim our prize."

"Those guys want a duel." Sasuke said to his friends. "Those guys made this genjutsu to keep us from leaving, and the only way out of this is to beat these guys."

"Well, if it's a duel they want, then that's what we'll give them!" Naruto takes out his shinobi shield.

"I'll help out too. It's time to show these guys what we're made of." Kabuto reached to his back and put on his shield. All players equipped shields and converted to duel mode.

"DUEL!"

Sasuke: I'll take the first move (7). I set 2 cards face-down. Then I charge 3 chakra cards and charge 1 fire card to my chakra zone (CZ:4) to activate the Revive, Sharingan mission card, which lets me move 1 Sasuke Uchiha card in my deck to my hand. Then I play Sasuke Uchiha (3/0).I end my turn (0).

Naruto: I guess it's my turn now (7). I charge 6 cards to my chakra zone (CZ: 6) and play Naruto Uzumaki (1/0). End turn (0).

Kabuto: My move (7). I charge 5 cards to my chakra zone (CZ: 5) and end my turn (2).

Oboro: My draw (7). I charge 5 chakras (CZ: 5) and deploy Oboro (1/1). I set one card face-down and end my turn (0).

Kagari: (7) I charge 6 chakra cards (CZ: 6) and deploy Kagari (0/1). End turn (0).

Mubi: My draw (7). First I'll charge 4 cards to my chakra zone (CZ: 4), and deploy the Mubi (0/1) ninja card. Then I organize Oboro, Kagami and Mubi into one team, with Oboro as the leader. Then with their combined power, all three will attack directly! (All three rain avatars closed in on Kabuto, inflicting direct damage and 1 battle reward. (BR: 1) Then I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn (0).

Sasuke: My draw (1). I'll use three chakra crest (CZ: 1) to equip Sasuke with face-downs Kunai and Shuriken, giving him 5 additional power point (8/5). Attack! (Sasuke's avatar attacks the team leader, but it phased right through as if it were nothing.) What just happened? My attack should've caused some damage!

Mubi: That's because this team has ninja with special abilities that work with each other. If Oboro receives 2 damage points from a battle, Mubi and Kagari's special abilities each take out one damage from the attack. Also, Oboro's special ability negates any battle damage from his support ninja if it receives an absolute defeat from a battle.

Sasuke: I'll just end my turn and let Naruto go.

Naruto: Alright, (1) I use 1 lightning crest to play the jutsu card, Shadow Clone Jutsu!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_///////////info: When you play the Shadow Clone Jutsu card, you can deploy 1 ninja with the same name as the user until the end of the turn. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto: and with 2 teams on the field, I can give damage since Mubi and Kagari's effects only work when they receive at least 2 damages. (Both of Naruto's avatars attack Oboro)

Mubi: I don't think so. I use 4 wind crests (CZ: 0) to play 2 copies of the Misty Follower Jutsu card. (From underground, 2 dark figures came up behind Oboro, taking place of Naruto's attack.) When this card is activated, I can call out a mist token (0/0). So whenever Oboro take any damage, he can let my mist token take his place. And since this battle came out in a draw, only your shinobi take damage (3/0).

Naruto: I'll end my turn and discard one of my Uzumaki cards from the field.

Kabuto: My move (3). I deploy Kabuto Yakushi (1/1). /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_///////////info: When you deploy Kabuto Yakushi, you can look at the top card in your deck and place it back to the top or bottom of your deck. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Next I use 3 water crests (CZ: 2) to play the jutsu card Senbon Rainstorm. This lets me flip 2 coins, and one of your shinobi take damage for each one that came up heads. (Kabuto's avatar wields a giant umbrella and threw it into the air, firing many needles.

Oboro: I play the jutsu card Fog Clone Jutsu. (Several copies of rain shinobi appeared out of thin air. When the needles hit, several disappeared.) When this card is played, by using 2 wind crests (CZ: 3), our ninja can't be targeted by any opposing jutsu cards. In addition, our team gets a clone status. This card can be used whenever you play a jutsu card. So now we can't be touched by attacks or jutsu.

Kabuto: I set one card face down and pass (0).

Oboro: (1) I'll use 2 wind crests (CZ: 1) to play another Misty Follower Jutsu card and play another mist token. I end my turn (0).

Kagari: (1) I use 2 wind crests (CZ: 4) to equip Oboro with the Giant Shuriken jutsu card. Now our team attacks Kabuto! (All three rain avatars closed in on Kabuto and damaged him (0/0).) That's when giant shuriken's ability activates. When the user's team wins a victory, it gives one more damage to their opponent. (Oboro throws the giant star and deletes Kabuto.) End turn (0).

Mubi: (1) I'll pass. End turn.

Sasuke: My move (1). I'll pass this turn.

Naruto: (1) I'll take Naruto and form a team with Sasuke as leader (4/0). Now attack Oboro!

Oboro: You're forgetting about my Misty Follower's ability. I can just remove one mist token and block your attack. (The dark-cloaked figure got in the way of Naruto's attack and collapsed into a fog of mist.)

Naruto: I'll end my turn for now.

Kabuto: (1) I deploy Kabuto Yakushi. Next I activate his special ability, see one card at the top of my deck, and place it at the bottom. Then I use 2 chakra crests (CZ: 0) to equip Kabuto with my face-down Cross-Shaped-Shuriken, giving him 3 extra power points (4/4). Attack! (Kabuto throws his metal star at Oboro, forcing him to injured state (0/0) and lowering his team power (2/0).) That ends my turn (0).

Oboro: (1) I'll send my team to the battlefield and attack Kabuto. (His team attacks Kabuto's avatar and forces him to injured state.) End turn.

Kagari: (1) I'll pass this turn.

Mubi: (2) _(Perfect. Just the card I needed.) _I charge 1 card to my chakra zone (CZ: 1) to play The Fastest Ones! /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_///////////info: When you play The Fastest Ones mission card, you can down grade the total amount of battle rewards you need to win the game by 1. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That's all for now.

Sasuke: My move (2). I charge 1 chakra (CZ: 2) to play the mission card Exhaustion of Stamina. When this card is activated, all cards in all players' chakra zone are discarded (CZ: 0). That ends my turn.

Naruto: (2) I'll play the Haku ninja card and move him with Naruto and Sasuke. Now our team has much more power (7). Attack now!

Mubi: You're forgetting about our special ability whenever the team leader receives 2 damage point, Kagari and Mubi can just cancel it out!

Naruto: I know. But with your team leader in injured state, he can't activate his effect, which means his support ninja are wide open for damage! (Naruto's team attack and damaged both Mubi and Kagari.) That ends my turn (1).

Kabuto: (1) I deploy the Misumi Tsurugi ninja card! /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_///////////info:_ _Misumi Tsurugi__is a turn 2 male sound ninja. In healthy state, he has 3 combat points and 1 support point. In his injured state, it has both 2 combat and 0 support points. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now I use Kabuto to attack Oboro! (Kabuto swoops in and discards Oboro.) Misumi, It's your turn! Attack Kagari! (Misumi attacks Kagari and discards him.) That should end my turn for now. Now you don't have any more defense. On our next turn, we go full force and we win.

Oboro: (2) I pass.

Kagari: (2) So do I.

Mubi: (1) Me too.

Sasuke: (1). I'll pass this turn and let Naruto finish this.

Naruto: Alright (2)! I'll charge 1 chakra card to play the mission card Make-Out Paradise!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_///////////info:_ _Make-Out Paradise is a mission card that allows the player to win one extra battle reward when he wins a complete victory or a complete battle reward. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now with the field set, it's time to attack for a One-Shot Winner! Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Haku, take out Oboro and all 3 battle rewards! (Naruto's team closed in on the 3 rain shinobi and knocked them hard into the ground, winning the match (BR: 3)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kabuto have finally won the duel. "Whoo-hoo! You guy did it!" Sakura yelled. "And just in time, too!" the morning sun slowly rises on the horizon. After the battle, Naruto ties up the rain nin team and finds a Scroll of Heaven Card. "Now we got both cards to enter the tower." He said.

Later, they finally made it to the tower, where Kabuto's teammates are waiting. "Thanks, Kabuto." Naruto said to him. "Because of you we can go into the tower."

"No, it was because of you. You were great in the end, Naruto. Well, my friends and I are going through this door. See you at the end." Kabuto went with his team.

Squads 7 are finally alone. "Alright, guys," Naruto shouts, "You ready for the third exam?!"

Sakura: Yeah!

Sasuke: Alright.

"Alright, then let's go!" Naruto, followed by Sakura and Sasuke, opened the doors and walked inside the tower, prepared to confront what's waiting for them. Inside, the room was empty.

Naruto: Okay, we're inside the tower, so what now?

"Guys, look." Sakura points to a giant scroll on the wall. "If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of … should lead you on your way.' I think it's referring to our scroll cards. Now must be the time to play them." Naruto gave Sasuke and Sakura each a scroll card. When both players activated their shields and played them, both shields glowed. When the light faded they could see that the shields changed form. Sasuke's carries a red gauntlet with 2 black wings and a sharingan symbol at the top, whihe Sakura's turned pink with 5 card zones circle around it.

Sasuke: Our shinobi shields have transformed!

Sakura: Incredible!

That's when, out of no where, Iruka Umino appeared out of a puff of smoke. Squad seven is very surprised.

Iruka: Looks like you guys had a little trouble.

Naruto: Iruka Sensei?! What are you doing here?!

Iruka: At the end of the second test, it's set up so the chunin meet up with the exam takers… and I was allowed to meet you here. (Iruka look at a pocket watch he took out of his vest.) And just in time, too. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, you passed the second test. And to celebrate, how about I treat you all to a bowl of ramen after…

"We did it!" Naruto ran to his teacher and gave him a big hug, knocking them both to the ground. "We did it, we did it, I can't believe we did it!"

"Iruka-Sensei," Sakura asks, "that scroll on the wall, what does it mean? It has something missing to it."

"That's the chunin motto written by the Third Hokage. The "Heaven" points to the head of a person. The "Earth" is the body. For example, if Naruto's weakness is his brains, he should study and prepare for his missions. For those, like Sakura, who don't possess strength, they should train every day. Once they have both attributes, any dangerous missions will become safe."

"Then the missing word must be…"

"That's right. The word that represents a chunin. 'This is the secret of the person; it should lead you on your way.' That's the complete last sentence. The survival mission of the past five days tested the basic abilities of the examinees as a Chunin. And you guys complete it. A Chunin is a commanding and has the ability to lead a team. You must understand the importance of knowledge and strength in missions. That's all I have to tell you."

"Roger!" Naruto stands and salutes Iruka.

"But the third and final test is the main event of the Chunin Battle Tournament. Just don't push yourselves too hard. Especially you, Naruto. I worry the moment i…"

"From the moment I received this headband, I'm not an academy student anymore!" Naruto says, "There's no need to worry! This headband is a symbol that I'm all grown up, right? I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a ninja!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Iruka thinks back to when Kakashi recommended them to take the Chunin and his initial opposition, believing that they weren't ready yet. He then realizes how far along they've come. 'The person that reveals his true strength… that may be you, Kakashi.'

Soon, all 21 people passed the Second Exam. According to Chunin regulations, they will have to do preliminary matches for the first time in five years. The Second Exam is now officially over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue

Inside the tower, Kabuto's squad meets a mysterious person.

Kabuto: Everything was above expectations. I've gathered all the data I needed on him, (Kabuto handed an information card to the person.) just that you're so interested… Lord Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: I need an honest opinion: as our spy…

Kabuto: That won't be necessary, since everything is in your decision.

Orochimaru: kukuku, I admire that intelligence of yours. Good work. (Orochimaru looks at the card, which has Naruto's data on it.) Now that I've planted that seal onto the boy, I've severed his ties to that Fox Sage, which is the key to Naruto's Kyuubi power. And with him out of the way, there is no saving the Hidden Leaf Village as it becomes crushed… by the Coils of the Snake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end of Part 1 of the Chunin Battle Tournament Duels.

Next time: Curse of the Sand.


End file.
